


L'Enfant de la Lune

by Yamane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Meleagant fout la merde, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Platonic Love, hand kissing, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamane/pseuds/Yamane
Summary: Perceval n'était qu'un enfant quand il apprit qu'il venait de l'espace. Il apprit aussi qu'un jour, il serait capable de faire des choses extraordinaires. Ce fameux jour se présenta peu de temps après la tentative de suicide d'Arthur. Le roi est trop faible pour se rétablir et Perceval est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Seulement, cela implique un sacrifice considérable de la part du chevalier...
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Venec (Kaamelott), Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'avais commencé cette fic en 2016 ? J'avais complètement renoncé à la continuer par manque de temps mais la pandémie est passé par là. Donc voilà la première partie de cette fic qui en comportera deux et dont la suite arrivera très prochainement.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient à part Soilleir qui est principalement là pour avancer l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les parents de Perceval avaient toujours pensé qu'il ignorait qu'il avait été adopté.

Ils l'avaient toujours traité comme leur propre enfant et rien n'aurait pu faire croire le contraire à Perceval.

Rien si ce n'est un rêve la nuit de ses dix ans qui changea sa vie.

Le jeune garçon apparu au beau milieu d'un cercle dans un champs de blé éclairé par la lune. Bien qu'étrange, ce rêve n'avait pas inquiété immédiatement Perceval. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des songes bizarres et sûrement pas le dernier comme lui disait souvent sa grand-mère. Mais Perceval se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du cercle de blé, il était piégé à l'intérieur. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de paniquer car une femme apparu soudain devant lui.

Elle avait la peau diaphane et de longs cheveux d'un gris clair presque blanc. Ses yeux noir le fixait calmement, comme si elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle. La dame semblait jeune, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années et un observateur extérieur aurait pu remarquer le curieux air de famille qu'il y avait entre eux.

_Bonsoir Perceval. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Bonsoir ma Dame. Répondit l'enfant.

Ses parents avaient beau ne pas être les plus malins du monde, ils avaient toujours été convaincus que la politesse était essentielle. Ils lui avaient aussi dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus mais il décida de faire exception à la règle. Perceval était dans un rêve et la dame savait son prénom, preuve qu'elle au moins devait le connaître. L'inconnue lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_Je m'appelle Soilleir. Se présenta la dame tout en rajustant les plis de sa robe. Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Surpris, Perceval la fixa avec la bouche ouverte.

_Vous savez que c'est mon anniversaire ? S'exclama-t-il. Presque tout le monde l'oublie à chaque fois !

_Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'anniversaire de mon protégé. Répondit gentiment Soilleir.

_Protégé ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

_Cela signifie que je veille sur toi. Expliqua-t-elle. Je suis là pour te guider et m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

_Pourquoi je vous ai jamais vu avant alors ? Demanda Perceval.

Il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait déjà rencontré Soilleir. Une jeune dame aux cheveux quasiment blanc comme elle aurait difficilement passé inaperçu dans son village.

_ C'est assez compliqué mais je vais essayez de vous expliquer au mieux. Le rassura-t-elle. En tout cas, vous devez savoir que je garde un œil sur vous depuis que vos parents vous ont adopté.

Cette simple phrase marque le début d'une longue série de révélation.

Perceval apprit cette nuit là que ses parents ne l'étaient pas par le sang. Pellinore et Achefloure l'avaient découvert dans un cercle de culture similaire à celui où il se trouvait en rêve. Le jeune garçon n'était pas un enfant ordinaire et il le serait encore moins une fois adulte. Perceval serait capable de choses extraordinaires mais Soilleir ajouta qu'il étaient encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas pu rester avec mes autres parents ? Demanda Perceval. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ?

Sa voix était devenue toute aiguë, blessée à l'idée d'avoir été abandonné. Soilleir secoua la tête malgré la tristesse dans son regard.

_ Non bien sur que non. Dit-elle. Mais tout enfant de la Lune désigné par les oracles comme porteur d'une destinée exceptionnelle doit être envoyé sur Terre... Tes parents n'ont pas eut le choix.

L'enfant eut du mal à comprendre ce que signifiait « destinée exceptionnelle » et même ce qu'était un « oracle » mais une information en particulier le fit tiquer.

_Je viens de la Lune ?

_Tout comme moi. Approuva Soilleir. C'est parce que j'y suis en ce moment que je suis obligée de te parler au travers de tes rêves.

Cela fit beaucoup à comprendre pour Perceval mais il s'empressa quand même de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Il apprit énormément de choses cette nuit là si bien qu'il cru que sa tête allait exploser. Il découvrit que son peuple s'appelait les Lunéans et que, lorsque Perceval avait été envoyé sur Terre, Soilleir avait été choisis pour devenir sa gardienne. Son rôle était de veiller à ce qu'il accomplisse son Destin et de répondre à ses questions. Il apprit aussi qu'il ne devait jamais se séparer de son collier. Le bijoux avait pour vocation de « dissimuler sa présence », quoique cela puisse signifier pour Perceval…

Elle décrivit aussi son royaume avec beaucoup de détails, lui apprenant également que la Terre était ronde et non pas plate comme lui avait dit son père. Au bout d'un moment, Soilleir finit par lever la tête vers la lune et elle soupira doucement en annonçant qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

_ Déjà ? Fit l'enfant, déçu.

_Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. S'excusa Soilleir. Mais il faut que tu saches que, maintenant, il te suffira de penser très fort à moi avant de t'endormir pour que je vienne te parler dans tes rêves.

Le visage de Perceval s'illumina à cette idée et sa gardienne le trouva adorable.

_C'est promis ?

_ Promis. Dit-elle. Mais toi aussi tu dois me faire une promesse.

_Laquelle ?

_ Personne ne doit savoir pour moi ni même que tu viens de la Lune. Répondit la gardienne avec sérieux.

_Pourquoi ?

_ Il existe des gens mal intentionnés et savoir que tu es un Lunéan te mettrais en danger.

Le garçon sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Cette nuit là, Perceval fit la promesse de ne rien dire.

**oOoOo**

Les années passèrent et Perceval ne révéla jamais son secret, laissant croire à tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un simple enfant de Caerdydd. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, il appelait très souvent sa gardienne pour lui poser des question sur la Lune et l'espace. Soilleir devint également sa confidente, Perceval partageant avec elle ses chagrins et ses joies.

Un jour, il lui demanda s'il pourrait se rendre sur la lune. Il rêvait de pouvoir aller là bas, de découvrir le royaume d'où il venait.

Patiemment, sa gardienne lui expliqua que cela serait possible mais difficile.

_Enfin, c'est surtout le retour qui serait compliqué.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Perceval, Soilleir poursuivit :

_Si un enfant comme vous finissait par revenir chez nous, pouvoir redescendre impliquerait que vous…

Les yeux de Soilleir se perdirent dans le vague et il finit par secouer la tête.

_Je vous expliquerai ça un autre jour d'accord ?

Percevait avait fait la moue mais il finit par laisser tomber. Il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques années. Ce n'était pas comme si les étoiles aller disparaître dans un proche avenir.

Le temps passa et les conversations entre Perceval et sa gardienne s'espacèrent, le jeune homme commençant à mener sa vie.

Et un jour, il rencontra le roi Arthur.

Le soir même, Perceval appela Soilleir pour lui faire part de son admiration soudaine envers Arthur. Amusée, la gardienne avait comparé ça à un coup de foudre, faisant rougir le jeune homme. Mais Soilleir, redevenue sérieuse, lui avait assuré qu'en devenant l'un des chevaliers d'Arthur, il pourrait accomplir son destin.

Honnêtement, Perceval n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de sa destinée. Mais il appréciait Soilleir et aurait regretté de ne pas avoir son approbation. Il avait beau ne plus être un enfant, sa gardienne était sa plus veille amie. Il aurait détesté aller à l'encontre de son avis.

Perceval devint alors l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde et ses appels à sa gardienne s'étaient raréfiés. Elle lui avait affirmé, une nuit, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle continuait tout de même de veiller sur lui même s'ils se parlaient moins. Il avait tous deux leurs propres vies à s'occuper. Perceval se fit tout de même un devoir de lui raconter certaines de ses missions, Soilleir ne perdant jamais patience comme ses collègues quand il s'embrouillait avec ses histoires de vieux.

Tout aller dans le meilleur des mondes… Jusqu'au jour où Arthur fit sa tentative de suicide.

**oOoOo**

Perceval était inquiet.

Il sortait tout juste de la chambre du roi, celui-ci s'étant endormis après lui avoir raconté son rêve. Le chevalier avait été touché d'entendre le songe d'Arthur au sujet du Graal. Perceval n'avait pas tout compris mais il en été venu à une conclusion simple.

Si cette maudite quête aboutissait à la mort de son roi, juste pour avoir une stupide coupe magique, alors autant que le Graal reste perdu à jamais.

Perceval avait beau faire des efforts, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait le Graal. Apparemment, cela offrait la vie éternelle… Il en avait discuté quelques fois avec Karadoc pour savoir ce qu'il ferait d'une telle immortalité. Enfin, ça se fut après qu'ils aient demandé à Bohort ce que signifiait le mot « immortel ». Ce n'était pas de leur faute si les gens utilisaient toujours des mots aussi compliqués aussi…

Karadoc lui avait alors affirmé qu'avec une opportunité pareille, il goûterait toutes les spécialités régionales du monde entier. Le gras c'était la vie et, par extension, une part essentielle de sa possible vie d'immortelle.

La question fut plus compliqué pour Perceval.

Au début, il avait vu cette possibilité comme un bon moyen de développer ses techniques de combats. Il s'était même dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour enfin aller sur la Lune. Par la suite, il réalisa qu'il pourrait mettre son immortalité à profit pour aider son roi. Mais le chevalier finit par en conclure que, s'il était immortel, il finirait par vivre dans un monde où ni son roi ni ses amis ne seraient présent.

Perceval décida alors que, la vie éternelle, c'était de la merde et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Pourtant, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs du château de Tatingel, Perceval repensa à toute cette histoire de Graal. Si cette coupe/récipient/bocal à anchois/corne d'abondance/pierre incandescente pouvait lui permettre de sauver la vie d'Arthur, le chevalier partait illico retourner tout le monde connu.

Il avait été dévasté quant il avait appris pour la mort du roi et il était immédiatement revenu de la ferme de ses vieux. Une fois à Tatingel, il avait appris avec stupéfaction, comme plusieurs autres personnes, qu'Arthur était toujours en vie. Mais le soulagement avait été de courte durée quand il comprit rapidement que le roi était quand même mourant. Perceval était alors allé voir Arthur, pas pour lui présenter ses hommages mais au moins pour le voir.

De toute façon, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire un hommage…

Les pas de Perceval finirent par le guider vers les cuisines qui étaient moins grande que celles de Camelot. Le chevalier ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Karadoc qui se faisait son quatrième casse-dalle de la journée. Son ami n'était pas seul, Bohort était là aussi et il semblait dans tous ses états.

_C'est inadmissible ! Avoir laissé le roi avec Lancelot...

_Mais c'est pas lui qui l'a sauvé ? Interrompit Karadoc, la bouche pleine.

_Il venait pour le tuer ! S'écria Bohort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais sa venue à Camelot ce jour là était loin d'être altruiste.

_Ouais c'est pas faux. Approuva Perceval.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Karadoc lui fit un sourire en désignant la nourriture étalée devant lui.

_Vous avez présenté vos aux hommages ?

Perceval hocha la tête et s'approcha pour se faire un sandwich, refusant poliment la proposition de Karadoc de lui en faire un. Son ami faisait peut-être les meilleurs associations ingrédients du monde mais à chaque fois, le chevalier se retrouvait avec un truc plus gros que sa bouche. Depuis qu'il avait faillis se décrocher la mâchoire, Perceval préférait se faire à manger lui-même.

_ Ouais et il m'a raconté un rêve, c'était vachement chouette.

_Un rêve ? Demanda Bohort qui semblait s'être calmé.

_ Y avait un vieux, puis ils étaient dans l'espace et après ils cherchaient le Graal et au final, le Graal vous savez ce que c'est ?

_Qu'est-ce donc ? Fit Bohort, intéressé.

Perceval prit le temps de mettre des tranches de saucisson dans son pain avant de dire d'un ton conspirateur :

_C'est une baignoire.

Le chevalier de Gaunes le fixa avec perplexité.

_Une baignoire ?

_Remarque, pour récupérer le sang du Christ, c'est pas si con. Intervint Karadoc.

Bohort n'eut pas l'air très convaincus mais Perceval haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à insister. C'était à lui que le roi avait raconté son rêve alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait tout divulguer dans les moindres détails. Le fait qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler de l'intégralité du rêve n'était pas du tout l'une des raisons de son silence…

Parfois Perceval regrettait de ne pas avoir une meilleure mémoire.

_Au faite, vous allez être content j'ai rendu le pouvoir à Arthur. Fit soudain Karadoc.

Perceval oublia temporairement son sandwich alors que Bohort le fixait d'un air mitigé.

_Enfin ! Je vous avez dit que c'était pas fait pour vous ! S'exclama Perceval. On est fait pour diriger un clan aux techniques révolutionnaires pas pour s'occuper d'un royaume. Quand je pense que tout ça c'était à cause de votre morue de bonne femme…

Le chevalier n'avait jamais pu supporter Mevanwi.

Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Mais c'était instinctif, comme si un pressentiment lui soufflait que la blonde allait un jour poser problème. Son instinct ne le trompa pas et quand Arthur changea d'épouse au profit de Mevanwi, il su que les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer. Pourtant, il avait tenu sa langue le plus possible, notamment en présence d'Arthur. Si le roi était amoureux, alors il pouvait difficilement la critiquer. Finalement, Arthur avait renoncé à elle et Mevanwi avait été dévoré par la colère et la vengeance. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Perceval s'était mis à l'insulter ouvertement, de plus en plus agacé qu'elle pousse Karadoc à prendre la place de souverain…

_Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez rendu le pouvoir à Arthur. Fit Bohort la mine sombre. Mais les druides disent qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps…

_Ils nous ont déjà fait croire qu'il était mort. Le stoppa Perceval. Il faut pas enterrer le roi trop vite.

_Puis avec le pâté que je lui ai ramené, il va vite reprendre des forces. Ajouta Karadoc.

Bohort eut l'air touché par cet optimisme presque naïf mais cela ne dura pas et il perdit bien vite son sourire.

_Mais les druides...

_Les druides, s'ils sont pas foutus de le soigner, ils ferment leurs gueules. S'exclama Perceval.

_Nan mais je vous permet pas ! On fait ce qu'on peut je vous signale ! S'écria soudain Merlin.

Le druide était arrivé derrière eux, les poings sur les hanches. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il avait peu dormis ces derniers jours.

_ Arthur ne mange presque pas. Marmonna-t-il. A cause de ça, il n'a pas refait tout le sang qu'il a perdu et ça l'a considérablement affaiblis…

_Nan mais c'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas faim vu les espèces de bouillis dégueulasse que vous lui servait. Dit Karadoc en fronçant le nez. Vous allez voir, moi je vais m'occuper de lui faire à bouffer, ça va lui redonner de l'appétit.

_Il mangera pas je vous dis. S'agaça Merlin. Il est trop affaiblis maintenant et si ça continue comme ça, il passera pas les prochaines semaines.

Perceval fut partagé entre la tristesse et l'énervement devant l'attitude défaitiste du druide. Au vu de sa réputation, le chevalier n'était pas le mieux placer pour juger mais il avait souvent entendu les autres traiter Merlin de « gros incapable ». Perceval avait, quant à lui, surtout l'impression que le druide ne glandait pas grand-chose dans son cagibi mais qu'il les avait quand même aidé à gagner des batailles.

Mais si Merlin ne pouvait pas les aider dans une telle situation, alors à quoi ça servait d'avoir des pouvoirs ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Bohort demanda :

_Et votre magie ? Il n'y a rien que vous pourriez utiliser ?

Merlin eut l'air gêné alors qu'il se servait une coupe de vin.

_Il s'agit pas de refermer une blessure ou de ressouder des os. Marmonna-t-il. Pour ce qu'il a, il faudrait une magie de guérison que j'sais pas faire. Peut-être qu'Elias pourrait faire quelque chose mais ce con a disparu faire je-ne-sais-quoi…

_En faite, vous servez vraiment à rien espèce de gros faisan. Grogna Perceval.

Cela surprit les trois autres qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir le chevalier s'énerver.

_De quoi ? ! S'offusqua Merlin.

_Vous être vraiment inutile ! A quoi vous servez au final ? !

_Seigneur Perceval, calmez vous. Tenta Bohort.

_Non ! C'est pas possible qu'il y ait rien à faire pour sauver le plus grand roi de toute la Bretagne !

_Vous avez pas bientôt finit de gueuler ? ! Cria Ygerne.

Alertée par les cris, la souveraine de Tintagel venait d'arriver en trombe dans les cuisines et elle semblait passablement agacée.

_Vous aviez peut-être le droit de brailler à n'importe quelle heure à Camelot mais ici, quand il fait nuit, on baisse le volume !

_Mais c'est lui qui.. Commença Merlin.

_Je veux pas le savoir ! Vous foutez le camps de mes cuisines et si je vous reprend à crier comme ça, je vous fais virer du château par la garde !

Ils s'en allèrent sans protester, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Toujours en colère, Perceval partis sans attendre les autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler maintenant. Il marcha d'un air maussade vers sa chambre, cherchant mentalement un moyen de sauver son roi.

Il devait bien exister un moyen auquel personne n'avait pensé...

Le chevalier s'immobilisa brusquement, toucha un instant son pendentif, avant de pousser un grognement sonore.

_Je suis con mais con... Marmonna-t-il.

**oOoOo**

Perceval se tenait dans le cercle de blé qui constituait le décor habituel de ses rencontres avec sa gardienne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que Soilleir n'apparaisse devant lui, le visage grave. Le chevalier ouvrit la bouche mais sa gardienne le coupa en levant une main.

_Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez appelé. Dit-elle. Vous voulez un moyen d'aider votre roi.

Perceval eut un léger hochement de tête, se rappelant que Soilleir l'observait depuis la lune.

_Est-ce qu'il y a une solution ? Demanda-t-il. Quand j'étais enfant, tu m'as dis qu'un jour, je serais capable de faire des truc extrapolés.

_ …. Extraordinaire.

_ C'est pas faux.

Soilleir ferma un instant les yeux, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

_ Tu as les pouvoirs magiques pour sauver ton roi. Finit-elle par dire.

Le chevalier la dévisagea, peu sûr d'avoir compris.

_ Des pouvoirs ? Soilleir, je ne suis pas un entrepreneur.

_Un quoi ? Répondit-elle, perplexe.

_C'est pas ça qu'on dit pour quelqu'un qui utilise la magie ?

_Un enchanteur vous voulez dire. Rectifia Soilleir.

_Vous êtes sur ?

Sa gardienne hocha la tête mais Perceval n'en resta pas moins dubitatif. Il avait déjà du mal à croire à sa fameuse destinée mais alors l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des pouvoirs magiques… Le chevalier avait toujours était plus ou moins craintif en présence de quelque chose de magique. Il avait peur à chaque fois que ça lui explose à la figure.

Il était aussi presque sûr que s'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs, il les aurait sentit depuis tout ce temps. Pourtant, Soilleir ne lui avait jamais mentit et Perceval ne voyait pas pourquoi elle commencerait maintenant.

_Bon, disons que j'ai des pouvoirs. Fit le chevalier, toujours sceptique. Je pourrais vraiment sauver le roi ?

Soilleir hocha la tête mais son regard s'était assombris.

_ Sauvez votre roi ne fait pas partie de votre Destinée… Si je vous explique comment faire, je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes vu que si vous utilisez votre magie, vous devrez repartir et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Marmonna-t-elle d'un air contrit.

Perceval n'avait pas envie que sa gardienne ait des ennuies mais ce n'était pas sa prétendu destinée qui l'empêcherait d'agir. Il irait lui même s'expliquer avec les dirigeants des Lunéans si ça pouvait empêcher Soilleir d'être réprimandée.

Et s'ils ne voulaient rien savoir, il se ferait punir à sa place.

_ Attendez, vous avez dit que je devrais repartir... Repartir où ? Aux Pays de Galles ? Fit le chevalier, surprit.

Soilleir secoua la tête avant de faire un geste vers le ciel, désignant l'astre qui éclairait le cercle de culture.

_Non, au Royaume de la Lune.

Perceval écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça.

Il avait toujours voulu aller un jour sur la lune. Il voulait découvrir d'où il venait, rencontrait peut-être ses parents de naissance. Le chevalier avait aussi envie d'accomplir enfin son rêve d'aller parmi les étoiles. Mais malgré sa curiosité, la Lune n'était pas sa maison. Il y était juste né et n'en avait aucun souvenir. La seule chose qu'il connaissait de ce royaume, c'était les histoires de Soilleir et sa gardienne elle-même.

_Pourquoi je pourrais pas rester ? Finit-il par demander.

_ Sur la Lune, nous sommes dotés de pouvoirs magiques, c'est quelque chose de normal. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas sur Terre et les Dieux ont mis en place des règles strictes concernant la présence de nos enfants sur Terre.

Soilleir marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Perceval de tout comprendre. Après un hochement de sa tête, elle poursuivit :

_La magie lunaire peut être d'une puissance destructrice si son utilisateur le décidait. C'est pourquoi, si l'un des notre utilise ses pouvoirs ici, peu importe la raison, il est automatiquement rappelé chez nous.

_Alors...Alors si je sauve le roi en utilisant ma magie, je devrais m'en aller ? Demanda Perceval, choqué.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner le roi !

Si Perceval s'était bien promis une chose, c'était de rester aux côtés d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui ordonne un jour de foutre le camps. Le chevalier n'était peut être pas très malin mais il n'était pas dénué de principes. S'il respectait et aimait quelqu'un, il ne se privait pas pour lui dire. Il avait beau avoir fondé son propre clan avec Karadoc, Perceval n'en restait pas moins dévoué à Arthur.

Il trouverait le Graal qu'il irait directement le remettre au roi, juste pour le plaisir de savoir Arthur fier de lui.

Mais le chevalier se mit aussi à réfléchir au choix qui s'offrait à lui. Arthur, malgré tous les espoirs de Perceval, était condamné par tous. Il avait vu dans quel état était le roi et la mort semblait de plus en plus proche du souverain. A cet instant, Perceval était probablement la seule personne à pouvoir sauver la vie d'Arthur.

La seule contre-partie serait son départ apparemment irréversible.

Perceval leva la tête vers Soilleir, sa décision prise.

_ Comment je fais pour me servir de ma magie ?

**oOoOo**

Perceval pénétra dans la chambre d'Arthur avec une facilité déconcertante.

A l'époque, les autres se plaignaient du manque de sécurité de Camelot mais à Tintagel, les gardes n'étaient pas plus dégourdis. Perceval n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il aurait eut du mal à les convaincre de le laisser voir le roi. Il referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sans surprise, Arthur était endormis et la présence de son chevalier ne le réveilla pas. Perceval jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la chambre. De là, il pouvait voir le croissant de lune illuminer le ciel. Il avait dû mal à croire que, bientôt, il devrait tout quitter pour retourner là bas.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait soigner son roi.

Le chevalier s'approcha lentement du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Arthur. Ce dernier était profondément assoupis et la tension qui habitait les épaules de Perceval s'atténua un peu. Le chevalier fixa son roi avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Soilleir lui avait affirmé qu'il était parfaitement capable de soigner Arthur mais il avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Pourtant, la magie lunaire semblait si simple : il lui suffisait de toucher la personne concernée et ensuite de penser très fort à l'action désirée.

Perceval avait été sceptique mais Soilleir lui avait affirmé que la magie était surtout une question de projection.

Tant qu'il visualiserait ce qu'il voulait avec suffisamment de force, cela se réaliserait.

Perceval regarda son roi et sa peau trop blanche qui s'assombrissait sous ses yeux à cause d'immenses cernes. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son désir de le guérir, de lui rendre la vitalité qu'il avait perdu. Perceval voulait ramener le roi d'il y a quelques années, celui qui était plein d'énergie et qui ne se privait pas pour hurler à tout va. Il voulait revenir avant que tout ne dégénère et que les soucis d'Arthur ne l'empoisonne totalement.

Avec un soupir, Perceval posa doucement sa main sur celle du roi. Celui-ci poussa un léger grognement mais il resta profondément endormis.

Tout en regardant Arthur, le chevalier réalisa soudain que le roi ne saurait jamais ce qu'il allait faire.

Si tout se passait comme lui avait dit Soilleir, il allait disparaître une fois qu'il aurait utilisé sa magie. Arthur guérirait mais il n'en connaîtrait jamais la cause. Les druides mettraient probablement ça sur le compte d'une guérison mystérieuse ou encore, une intervention divine. Ils détecteraient peut-être des traces de magie mais jamais ils ne penseraient que le chevalier gallois en était la cause.

Perceval serra un peu la main d'Arthur dans la sienne tout en chassant ses pensées de sa tête. Tant que son roi guérissait, il s'en fichait des honneurs et de la reconnaissance. La seule chose qui l'embêtait vraiment, c'était de devoir partir sans pouvoir dire adieu aux gens qu'il aimait. C'était un peu comme un sacrifice, ce truc qu'Arthur lui avait défendu de faire pour lui.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

Oui il allait quitter tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu mais il n'allait pas en mourir. Arthur n'aurait aucune raison d'être fâché contre lui si un jour il apprenait la vérité.

Le chevalier songea que Karadoc allait sûrement le chercher et les autres s'interrogeraient sur sa soudaine disparition. Le roi aussi risquait de s'inquiéter quand il irait mieux mais il aurait bien assez à faire pour ne pas être accaparé par son départ.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le chevalier ramena la main du roi vers son visage pour la presser contre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Il appela à lui cette magie qu'il avait toujours eut en lui mais dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent. Il imagina le roi se rétablir, refaire tout ce sang qu'il avait perdu. Arthur mettrait probablement du temps à se rétablir complètement mais Perceval pouvait au moins le tirer le plus loin possible des portes de la mort.

Le chevalier sentit ses mains le brûler et derrière ses paupières closes , il pouvait presque voir la lumière qui illumina ses paumes.

Suivant les conseils de sa gardienne, Perceval pensa à tout l'amour et le respect qu'il portaient à son roi. Le chevalier avait toujours tenu Arthur en haute estime, le conduisant à des extrémités telles que s'enfermer dans un tonneau. Il pensa aussi à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble : les repas qui finissaient toujours en crise de nerf, les leçons de maniement d'arme qui dégénéraient en distribution de baffe,...

Et puis il y avait les souvenirs que Perceval chérissait le plus.

Ceux où Arthur prenait le temps de lui expliquer des choses, quand ils discutaient au bord du lac ou encore les quelques occasions où le roi avait joué au jeu du Pelican avec lui. Il y avait aussi les fois où Arthur l'avait laissé dormir sous sa tente, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était un grand chevalier…

La fois où le roi lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Perceval sentit sa tête le tourner et il prit ça pour le signe d'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux et il reposa lentement la main d'Arthur sur le lit. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé et Perceval pu observer la lumière salvatrice pulser encore quelques secondes au travers d'Arthur avant de finalement disparaître.

_Y a plus qu'à espérer que ça marche. Murmura Perceval.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, fixant la lune qui lui semblait bien plus brillante qu'à son arrivé. Il ignorait comment il était censé « disparaître » et combien de temps cela allait prendre. Mais il n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps pour comprendre.

Un coup d'œil à ses mains suffit pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il devenait progressivement transparent. Perceval observa, avec une fascination mêlée d'angoisse, la lente disparition de ses mains. Il pouvait presque voir au travers…

_Qui c'est qu'est là ? Perceval ? Marmonna soudain d'une voix pâteuse le roi.

Le chevalier sursauta et se tourna vers Arthur. Celui-ci tentait de se redresser sur un coude mais Perceval tendit les mains, ou plutôt les bras, vers lui pour lui faire signe de rester allonger.

_Non Sire,vous relevez pas.

Arthur cligna des yeux, essayant de s'ajuster à la pénombre. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était son chevalier qui semblait en cet instant aussi consistant qu'un fantôme.

_Est-ce que je rêve ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

_C'est rien, c'est juste que je m'en vais. Fit le chevalier en esquivant sa question.

_Quoi ?

Perceval avait presque disparu mais il pouvait sentir les larmes lui brouiller les yeux. Il fixa son roi avant de lui sourire pour la dernière fois.

_Adieux Sire.

**oOoOo**

Arthur resta à Rome pendant presque deux ans.

La villa Aconia devint sa maison et Venec venait le voir le plus souvent possible. Les premiers temps, Arthur avait beaucoup dormis pour essayer de recouvrir ses forces. Il était toujours aussi étonné d'avoir supporté la traversé de l'île jusqu'au continent. A dire vrai, il était surtout choqué d'être encore en vie alors que les druides le donnaient gagnant pour mourir dans la semaine. Venec était aussi perplexe que lui mais il ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une bonne chose.

Peut être que les dieux avaient décidé de lui accorder une deuxième chance.

Arthur, trop épuisé, se garda bien de lui dire que les dieux pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. Peu importe ce que le Destin lui réservait, l'ancien roi ne voulait plus rester leur jouet.

Au fils des jours, Arthur avait commencé par marcher en long et en large dans la villa. Au début, il s'épuisait vite, ses muscles ayant considérablement fondu. Mais Arthur continua, récupérant même un bâton pour s'en servir comme d'une épée. Les gestes lui revinrent naturellement et il s'obligea à s'entraîner au moins deux heures par jour.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de lancer un « Remuez vous le fion espèce de grosse dinde ! » à voix haute. Il n'aurait jamais crus que les insultes du maître d'arme finiraient par lui manquer. En faite, sa quasi-solitude forcée lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il regrettait cette bande d'andouille plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les premiers mois, Arthur n'osa pas trop sortir en ville, sachant qu'il était encore trop faible. Venec lui apportait de la nourriture à chaque fois qu'il passait et lui laissait de l'argent pour qu'il puisse se faire des provisions quand il était absent. Cela arrangeait Arthur qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de déambuler dans Rome. L'ancien roi y avait une foule de mauvais souvenirs et les premières nuits passaient en ville avaient été hanté par des cauchemars.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Arthur avait revu les dépouilles sans vie de Julia, Licinia et surtout, de Manilius.

L'ancien roi s'était souvent demandé comment les choses auraient tournée s'ils avaient réussis à repartir tous ensemble cette journée fatidique. Arthur aurait probablement eut le soutient nécessaire pour tenir le coup, surtout après le départ de Lancelot. Il connaissait Mani et ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais laissé tombé. Sa vie sentimentale aurait aussi été très différente si le mari d'Aconia n'était pas revenu. Arthur aurait dû lui demander la permission mais pour que leur relation soit acceptée, il aurait dû faire d'Aconia sa maîtresse. Elle aurait vécu au château et n'aurait pas perdu son train de vie de femme de la haute société.

Peut-être qu'en fouillant bien, il aurait même trouvé une loi lui permettant d'avoir deux reines…

Mais Arthur préférait ne pas penser à toutes ces possibilités. Ce n'est pas avec des « si » qu'il allait améliorer sa vie actuelle.

L'ancien roi fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivé du marchand d'esclave. Ces derniers temps, il informait surtout Arthur des affrontements entre Lancelot et les anciens royaumes de sa fédération. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en passant le pouvoir à son ancien chevalier, les choses tourneraient ainsi. Lui et Lancelot avaient eut de profonds désaccords mais de là à penser qu'il irait jusqu'à tenter de faire table rase du passé en capturant ou tuant tout ceux ayant un rapport avec Camelot…

Venec vint le rejoindre dans l'atrium, s'asseyant sur un des vieux sièges que Arthur avait retrouvé. Le marchand d'esclave abordait un air grave alors qu'il déposait le sac de nourriture qu'il portait à l'épaule par terre.

_ Ben alors ? Vous en tirez une tronche. Demanda l'ancien roi.

La grimace de Venec s'intensifia et Arthur commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

_ J'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. Déclara le marchand d'esclave. Y a un de vos anciens chevaliers, Hervé de Rinel, qui est mort.

Arthur accusa le coup en fermant les yeux. Venec lui avait souvent rapporté que ses anciens camarades d'armes avaient été blessé mais ils avaient tous réussis miraculeusement à s'en tirer jusqu'à présent. Le marchand d'esclave aussi était revenu plusieurs fois blessé, faisant partie des indésirables sur l'île de Bretagne. Venec devait sans cesse ruser pour s'y introduire et plus d'une fois, Arthur avait eut peur qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Cette première mort rendait la nécessité d'arrêter Lancelot plus pressante.

_ Et y a aussi le roi d'Irlande qui est mort, apparemment il a été assassiné.

_Quoi ? ! S'exclama Arthur.

Entre ça et les autres royaumes qui se désolidarisait totalement, sa fédération semblait avoir définitivement foutu le camps...

Arthur se frotta le visage avec ses mains avant de regarder Venec.

_Et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

_Leur résistance tient plutôt bien le coup. Expliqua le marchand d'esclave. La plus part se sont réunis chez votre beau-père et même s'il a pas trop de soutien extérieur, au moins les autres rois semblent pas vouloir rejoindre Lancelot.

_Et en Orcanie ? Ils ont rien tenté depuis le fiasco du messager ?

Le roi Loth avait envoyé un messager pour proposer une alliance à Lancelot au début de son règne. Arthur devait bien reconnaître quelque chose à ce con là, il ne manquait pas de toupet. Mais le nouveau roi avait peu apprécié cette proposition vu comment c'était terminé leur dernière alliance. Le messager avait fini pendu à un arbre et sa dépouille avait été ensuite renvoyé en Orcanie.

_Pour l'instant, ils bougent pas. Répondit Venec en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent de parler de la situation du pays et de qui pouvait être mis à nouveau dans la confidence quant à la survie d'Arthur. Après sa disparition suite à la prise de pouvoir de Lancelot, le bruit s'était rependu qu'il était mort. Personne ne savait si c'était le cas où non et la rumeur fut bientôt admise comme une vérité. L'ancien roi n'avait détrompé personne à ce sujet pendant de longs mois et quand il autorisa enfin Venec à dire qu'il était vivant, ce ne fut qu'à une poignet de personne bien précises. L'ancien roi préférait que le moins de monde possible le sache. C'était plus prudent pour tous si la majorité du royaume pensait qu'il était mort. Il ne voulait prendre le risque que Lancelot se mette à torturer ses proches pour le trouver ou envoie des gens à sa recherche pour le tuer.

_ Au faite, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire mais ça va pas vous plaire. Déclara soudain Venec.

Arthur sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et il se força à rester calme.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'ai beau demander et mettre mes informateurs sur le coup, personne n'a vu le seigneur Perceval depuis le début de cette histoire avec Lancelot. Avoua le marchand d'esclave.

Pendant un instant fugace, un « Adieu sire » raisonna dans les oreilles d'Arthur. Seulement, c'était impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une des nombreuses hallucinations qu'il avait eut dans cette chambre à Tintagel.

_ Vous pensez quand même pas qu'il est mort… Murmura Arthur.

_Non, c'est un truc qui se serait su. Tenta de le rassurer Venec. C'est juste que pour l'instant, il a l'air d'avoir complètement disparu.

_ Et Karadoc ? Il a aucune idée d'où il pourrait être ?

_ Non et la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, c'était quand il était venu vous rendre hommage.

Cette information plongea Arthur dans le doute.

Est-ce que Perceval était vraiment venu le voir pour lui dire adieu ? Peut-être que son chevalier avait prévu de partir mais sans rien dire à personne ? Seulement, c'était étonnant de sa part et Arthur ne voyait pas de raison qui aurait pu poussé Perceval à disparaître tout seul, même pour se cacher des hommes de Lancelot.

_Je vais continuer de me renseigner. Promit Venec.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et Arthur réalisa qu'il était temps. Cela faisait deux bons mois qu'il y réfléchissait et avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était désormais sûr de lui.

_ Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Déclara-t-il.

Venec haussa un sourcil avant de faire un signe de tête pour qu'Arthur poursuive.

_ Il est temps pour moi de retourner en Bretagne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Petite annonce pour commencer : j’ai été prise d’une poussée d’inspiration (Spoiler alert: Méléagant va débarquer prochainement) et du coup cette fic ne fera pas deux chapitres comme prévu mais quatre. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le voyage de retour n'eut pas lieu tout de suite.

Arthur avait besoin de temps pour tout préparer. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en Bretagne comme s'il était encore roi. Les choses avaient changé et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il risquait de se faire capturer et même tuer. Le marchand d'esclave fit deux aller-retour supplémentaires pour prévenir la petite poignée de personnes qui savait qu'il était en vie. La plus part avait été ravis de cette nouvelle et Leodagan avait même exprimé sa joie de revoir son « crétin de gendre ». Suite à ces échanges de messages, il fut où et comment Arthur retournerait dans son ancien royaume.

Arthur savait qu'un affrontement avec Lancelot aurait sûrement lieu à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant, les choses étaient encore floues.

La seule certitude qu'avait Arthur, même si ça l'en coûtait de l'admettre, était qu'il devait d'abord récupérer Excalibur.

L'épée servirait des symbole parfait, permettant de rallier les peuples à ses côtés… Au moins en théorie. Certains s'étaient demandés si Arthur serait capable de la retirer puisque la dernière fois, il n'avait pas réussis. Venec aussi avait fait part de cette inquiétude à l'ancien souverain qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Personne ne savait qu'il avait mentit par le passé quant à son inhabilité de retirer l'épée. Théoriquement, il était toujours capable de récupérer Excalibur et ça ne fonctionnait pas, si finalement, les Dieux ne le considéraient plus digne de l'épée et bien…

Et bien les Dieux iraient se faire foutre et Arthur irait quand même se battre.

Finalement, presque un an de plus fut nécessaire avant que l'ancien roi ne pose à nouveau un pied sur les plages bretonnes.

Affublé d'un déguisement, l'ancien roi parvint avec beaucoup de précautions et de détours à parvenir jusqu'en Carmélide. Leodagan l'accueillis dans le plus grand des secret dans la salle de réunion avec la présence de sa femme. Venant de la part du couple royal, les retrouvailles furent presque chaleureuse. Ils avaient beau le critiquer, ses beaux-parents avaient une certaine affection pour lui.

Et puis, il valait mieux que Lancelot qui avait clairement pété un câble.

_ Je veux pas être méchant mais vu votre tronche, l'exil vous a pas trop réussis. Fit tout de même Leodagan.

_Ravi de voir que ces années n'ont pas amélioré votre tact cher beau-père. Rétorqua Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Avant qu'on se lance dans les politesses, y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir. Intervint Seli en allant jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

Surpris, Arthur se tourna vers Leodagan en fronçant les sourcils.

_ On avait dit que ma venue ce soir devait rester entre vous deux et Venec. Accusa-t-il.

_En tant que votre épouse, c'est assez vexant que je ne fasse pas partie du lot.

L'ancien roi se retourna d'un coup et découvrit Guenièvre aux côtés de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça malgré les trois dernières années. Seul ses yeux, plus graves, témoignaient des épreuves passées. Guenièvre faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Arthur avait longtemps hésité avant de la laisser dans la confidence. Mais elle était sa femme et même s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, il lui devait au moins bien ça.

L'ancienne reine s'approcha de lui pour se tenir bien en face d'Arthur. Elle le dévisagea un long moment et son mari en fut presque mal à l'aise.

_J'ai lu vos tablettes. Finit-elle par dire.

Arthur hocha légèrement la tête et Guenièvre poursuivit :

_ Pour Aconia vous auriez pu me le dire… J'aurai compris.

_Vraiment ? Marmonna l'ancien roi.

Sa femme le regarda dans les yeux et Arthur fut frappé par son sérieux.

_Vraiment. Affirma-t-elle. Je ne suis pas idiote.

Elle avait dit ça avec amertume et Arthur se sentit coupable pour toutes les fois où il avait dévalué son intelligence. Guenièvre n'était peut être pas toujours très maline mais elle ne méritait pas les insultes qu'il lui avait souvent lancé.

_Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas idiote. Admit l'ancien roi. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant.

Guenièvre cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu que son mari s'excuse si facilement. Elle regarda tour à tour ses parents puis Arthur avant de prendre une décision. Une seconde plus tard, elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Elle enfouis son visage contre le cou d'Arthur en lâchant un petit sanglot.

_Vous m'avez manqué. Murmura-t-elle.

N'ayant jamais été très démonstratifs l'un en vers l'autre, Arthur fut surpris par son geste. Il finit par serrer Guenièvre contre lui, se doutant que ces dernières années n'avaient pas dû être facile pour elle aussi. Il ferma les yeux et, décidant que cette situation était de toute façon déjà suffisamment bizarre, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa femme.

_Bon c'est bien mignon toutes vos embrassades mais on a une résistance à faire tourner. Intervint soudain Leodagan.

**OoOoOo**

Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi visibles.

Lors de sa tentative de suicide, il s'en était faite deux au poignet et Arthur tentait de les regarder le moins possible. Il ne sortait pas sans qu'elles ne soient couvertes, refusant de les montrer à quiconque. Arthur veillait même à ce que ses manches couvrent presque ses mains quand il dormait avec Guenièvre. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était revenu et, si l'ancienne reine remarqua cette nouvelle habitude, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Mais en cet instant, Arthur était seul et il observait ces cicatrices.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que, si Lancelot n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort. Arthur avait été méthodique quand il s'était tranché les veines, résolu à se vider de son sang dans cette baignoire.

Sauf que Lancelot, peut-être sous l'emprise d'un regain d'amitié envers lui, l'avait sauvé.

Arthur fronça les sourcils alors qu'il rabattait sa manche.

Le chevalier errant avait peut-être refermé les plaies mais cela n'avait pas tiré Arthur d'affaire pour autant. Ses souvenirs de sa convalescence à Tintagel étaient assez flou, teintés de rêves et d'hallucinations. Seulement, l'ancien roi se rappelait très bien qu'il était en piteuse état.

Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de supporter le voyage jusqu'à Rome quand Venec était venu à son secours.

Arthur quitta sa chambre, bien décidé à faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire et pour ça, il devait demander conseil. Elias était revenu depuis deux jours au château de Carmélide après être partie chercher des ingrédients pour certaines de ses potions. Le sorcier avait décidé de bosser pour le compte de la résistance, Lancelot lui causant aussi des problèmes.

Seulement, Merlin était également là et, comme à l'époque, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes sans s'engueuler.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Arthur quand il arriva au labo d'Elias. Merlin s'y était installé en maugréant mais c'était plus prudent pour lui. Les forêts n'étaient plus très sures, même pour les druides. Les hommes de Lancelot n'étaient jamais loin contraignant Merlin à partager son temps entre les bois et le labo.

S'armant mentalement de patience, Arthur ouvrit la porte sous l'indifférence la plus totale des deux autres qui étaient trop occupés à se crier dessus.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit de pas foutre vos mixtures de mon côté ! S'exclama Merlin.

_ Et moi je vous signale que cette étagère est dans ma partie du laboratoire ! C'est vous qui empiétait sur –

Elias s'interrompit quand il vit l'ancien roi et même Merlin se calma un peu. Arthur grimaça en les voyant faire et il soupira lourdement. La plus part de ses alliés avaient tendance à essayer de ne pas crier en sa présence, de ne pas le critiquer… Ils le traitaient comme s'il était fragile.

Arthur détestait qu'ils le traitent comme s'il était fait de verre.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous sire ? Demanda Merlin.

_M'appelez pas sire et j'aurai besoin de savoir un truc.

Le roi leur expliqua qu'il trouvait sa soudaine guérison suspecte et voulait savoir si de la magie avait été impliqué. Prenant les devants, Elias lui demanda de tendre le bras et de lui montrer son poignet. Arthur refusa de relever sa manche et le sorcier haussa les épaules devant son entêtement. Il lança tout de même son sortilège et passa sa main au dessus du poignet d'Arthur. Sa paume s'illumina brièvement d'une lumière rouge et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Frimeur. Grommela Merlin.

_ Oh parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous auriez été capable de le faire ? Ricana Elias.

_Parfaitement Môsieur Elias ! J'ai pas besoin de vous !

_Ah c'est sûre que pour faire vos flacons de pisse habituel, vous avez pas besoin de mon aide !

_Stop ! S'exclama allez pas commencer à vous engueuler ou vous allez vous bouffer des tartes !

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant qu'Elias ne reprenne :

_C'est bien grâce à de la magie que vous êtes encore là.

Arthur hocha lentement, peu surpris par la nouvelle. Il s'était douté que sa guérison n'était pas naturelle.

_ Par contre…Ce n'était pas de la sorcellerie de base ni même de la magie noire qui a été utilisé. Ajouta Elias.

_Hein ? Mais alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Arthur, perplexe.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Merlin qui s'approcha à son tour avant de poser sa main sur le poignet d'Arthur. Le druide ferma les yeux, ignorant Elias qui le fixait d'un air condescendant comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait de la magie.

_C'est pas non plus de la magie druidique. Ajouta Merlin.

Arthur les dévisagea avant de reporter son attention sur son poignet. Fantastique, il venait exprès pour avoir enfin des réponses sur sa guérison miracle et voilà qu'il n'était pas plus avancé !

_ Vous avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être ? Grommela Arthur.

_ Ben… J'ai peut-être une idée mais c'est très rare comme forme de magie. Proposa Merlin.

_Vous pensez à quoi ? Demanda Elias.

Merlin les regarda en se triturant les mains, comme s'il hésitait à faire part de sa théorie.

_De la magie lunaire.

Elias eut un petit rire méprisant en secouant la tête.

_ Soyez pas con, s'il y avait eut un enfant de la Lune dans le coin, on l'aurait su !

_ Pas forcément ! Cria Merlin. La plus part du temps ils portent des charmes pour dissimuler leurs identités !

_ Arrêtez de gueuler ! Intervint Arthur.

Les deux hommes croisent simultanément les bras en grommelant et Arthur en aurait presque ri si toute cette histoire ne le gonflait pas déjà.

_C'est quoi un enfant de la lune ? Demanda-t-il.

_Vous savez que les cercles de cultures apparaissent suite à la venu des choses qui viennent des étoiles ?

Arthur hocha la tête et Merlin poursuivit :

_Ben ils sont fait par un peuple qui vient de la Lune.

_Y a des gens sur la Lune ? S'étonna Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête et un souvenir lui remonta soudain en mémoire. Il revit la silhouette de Perceval se découpant dans la lumière lunaire, devenant peu à peu transparent. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça… S'il était question de magie alors Perceval était exclus d'office.

_En général, quand ils viennent, c'est pour déposer l'un de leur enfant chez nous. Intervint Elias.

_Ces gosses ont tous des pouvoirs et l'un d'eux aurait parfaitement été capable de vous guérir. Renchérit Merlin.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent et Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

_Perceval. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Quoi « Perceval » ? Fit Merlin.

_ Il y a longtemps, ses parents m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans un cercle de culture.

Arthur n'en revenait pas.

Il avait toujours su que cette information finirait par avoir son importance un jour mais à ce point ? Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Perceval venait littéralement de l'espace et possédait de puissant pouvoirs.

Il avait même peur de la magie bon sang !

Mais plus Arthur y réfléchissait et moins c'était improbable. Cela donnait tout d'un coup du sens aux traits de caractères excentriques de son ancien chevalier. Perceval avait toujours semblait un peu à part, un peu ailleurs. Arthur ne connaissait personne d'autre avec une fascination pareille pour l'espace, prêt à traverser la première porte dimensionnelle venue.

Perceval avait toujours voulu aller voir les étoiles… Quoi de plus normal s'il en venait ?

_Se serait le seigneur Perceval qui vous aurez soigné ? Fit Elias. Remarquez, si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi on arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le sorcier.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_C'est des stricts au Royaume de la Lune. Expliqua Elias. De ce que je sais sur eux, leurs enfants n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici sous peine de devoir repartir illico dans sur la Lune.

L'ancien roi cligna rapidement des yeux, pensant avoir mal comprit.

_Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que Perceval est retourné... _Là haut ?_ Souffla-t-il interloqué.

Merlin hocha la tête et il ajouta d'un air gêné :

_Et j'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était un départ permanent.

Permanent ? Parce qu'en plus son chevalier n'allait plus jamais revenir ? !

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Lorsque Venec lui avait dit que Perceval semblait avoir disparu, il s'était mentalement préparé au pire. Le marchand d'esclave avait essayé de le rassurer, lui disant que le Gallois c'était probablement planqué quelque part. Arthur n'avait pas été très optimiste et il avait admit la possibilité que son chevalier ait péri. Le passé avait prouvé que les informations de Venec sur la situation en Bretagne n'était pas toujours d'une fiabilité extrême. Perceval avait pu être tué sans que Venec ne le sache. Son ancien chevalier avait beau l'agacer régulièrement, Arthur était à peu près sure que si Perceval était bien mort, ça lui briserait le cœur.

Malgré tout, Arthur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Perceval soit en vie.

Il avait espéré qu'une fois de retour, le Gallois referait soudain son apparition. L'ancien roi s'était imaginé Perceval lui servir une excuse improbable quant à sa disparition, probablement à base de vieux et de chevaux récalcitrants.

Finalement, son chevalier n'était pas mort mais il ne le retrouverait pas pour autant.

_Mais… Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ce con là ? Marmonna Arthur, sous le choc.

Il y eut un silence avant que Merlin ne lui jeta un regard compatissant.

_ Je sais pas s'il en connaissait les conséquences mais je pense qu'il voulait surtout vous sauver la vie. Répondit le druide.

Cela en fut trop pour l'ancien roi qui eut besoin de s'asseoir. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un tabouret et se prit la tête entre les mains. Apprendre que Perceval venait de la lune et qu'il y était retourné pour toujours faisait beaucoup trop d'un truc.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes finit par en venir à une conclusion simple.

Perceval était partis et c'était de sa faute.

**OoOoOo**

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et Arthur fut d'une véritable humeur de chien. Il envoya balader quantité de personnes, du serviteur un peu trop incompétent jusqu'à sa belle-mère qui lui avait pris la tête à table. Étonnamment, la seule personne qui ne lui tapa pas sur les nerfs fut Guenièvre.

Plutôt que de se plaindre de son humeur comme elle l'aurait fait par le passé, sa femme resta imperturbable. A l'heure du couché, elle lui fit venir une tisane pour l'aider à calmer ses nerfs. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait en parler et n'insista pas quand il refusa. Cela coupa Arthur dans son élan qui s'était préparé à se disputer avec elle.

_Si vous changez d'avis, je suis là. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Arthur la regarda un long moment et peut-être pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il regretta la manière dont il s'était comporté avec elle pendant leur mariage.

Épuisé par cette journée, Arthur finit par s'endormir sous les coups d’œil inquiet de sa femme.

**OoOoOo**

Il était en train de rêver… Probablement.

Arthur regarda autour de lui, examinant le cercle de blé dans lequel il se trouvait.L'endroit était éclairé par la pleine lune et pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu. C'était ce silence qui avait tout de suite alerté Arthur sur la nature du moment qu'il vivait. Pas un seul instant la réalité n'était aussi dénué de son.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de rêver. Il savait que certaines personnes arrivaient à faire des rêves lucides mais ce n'était pas son cas.

L'ancien roi se demanda pourquoi ce songe en particulier était si différents des autres.

_Sire ? C'est bien vous ? Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Arthur se figea avant de se retourner d'un bloc en direction de Perceval. Son chevalier venait d'apparaître dans le cercle et il souriait à Arthur.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux alors qu'il détaillait son vassal des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient un peu plus bas que les épaules mais surtout, ils étaient d'une blancheur presque immaculés. Sa peau aussi lui semblait plus pâle que par le passé, faisant étrangement ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Perceval portait une tunique bleu nuit assortit d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il abordait son pendentif habituel, apportant une touche de normalité à l'ensemble.

_Perce –

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Perceval venait presque de se jeter dans ses bras. Le chevalier le serra contre lui, lui coupant un instant le souffle.

Ce rêve n'était décidément pas ordinaire.

Il était beaucoup trop _réel._

_Oh làlàlà ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! S'exclama Perceval en tenant toujours Arthur.

Passé sa surprise, l'ancien roi repoussa l'autre homme lentement pour mieux le regarder.

_Vous êtes bien là ou je suis en train de rêver ? Demanda à nouveau Arthur.

Perceval lui sourit et il hocha la tête en désignant le champs de blé.

_Les deux ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Soilleir a enfin accepté de m'apprendre à parler aux gens en passant par les rêves.

_Soilleir ?

_Ma gardienne. Répondit Perceval sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est un peu compliqué mais c'est elle qui était chargée de veiller sur moi depuis la Lune.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, se demandait qui était cette femme et pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Etait-elle comme la dame du Lac ou bien ne parlait-elle à Perceval que par les rêves ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il prêta à peine attention à son chevalier qui lui demandait des nouvelles des autres.

_Sire ? Sire, vous m'écoutez ? Finit par demander Perceval.

Arthur reporta son attention sur lui et eut une petite grimace.

_Euh non... Désolé.

_Ça va pas ?

Arthur aurait presque pu en rire si la situation n'était pas si surréaliste.

_Les deux autres avaient raison, vous venez bien de la lune. Constata-t-il sans répondre à la question.

Perceval hocha la tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

_ Depuis quand vous savez que vous êtes de là bas ? Demanda Arthur, curieux.

_Oh depuis que je suis môme. Répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules.

_Attendez, vous savez ça depuis aussi longtemps et vous n'avez rien dit ? Fit l'ancien roi, surpris.

_Soilleir m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret et une promesse est une promesse.

Vu comment son chevalier pouvait se montrer têtu quand il avait une idée en tête, Arthur n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'il puisse garder un secret aussi longtemps. Il suffisait de voir la loyauté sans borne qu'il avait à son égard pour s'en rendre compte.

Loyauté qui l'avait poussé à lui sauver la vie.

_Et vous saviez aussi que vous aviez des pouvoirs ?

_Non ça je l'ai appris le soir où je les aient utilisé pour vous guérir. Répondit Perceval.

Il eut un sourire alors qu'il désignait son roi.

_Je suis vraiment content que ça ait marché. Fit-il. Je sais toujours pas comment on fait pour observer ce qui se passe ici et Soilleir m'avait juste dit que vous alliez mieux.

Cela rappela brutalement à Arthur pourquoi il était obligé d'utiliser les rêves pour parler à son ancien chevalier. La culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau et l'ancien roi dû fermer les yeux un instant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal de repousser ses idées noires.

_Vous auriez pas dû utiliser votre magie pour me sauver. Murmura-t-il.

Perceval le dévisagea d'un air choqué et il secoua vivement la tête.

_ Mais bien sur que si je le devais, c'était la seule solution !

Il disait ça comme si son geste avait été l'évidence même, comme s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour Arthur.

_ Vous avez dû tout quitter, votre famille adoptive, vos amis… Poursuivit l'ancien roi.

_Mais je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, Soilleir m'avait prévenu.

_ Perceval, vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Soupira Arthur.

_Mais vous alliez mourir ! S'exclama Perceval.

L'air bouleversé de son ancien chevalier fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de crier « Ben vous aurez peut-être mieux fait ! ». Perceval avait tout abandonné pour lui sauver la vie. Il ne pouvait pas cracher sur son choix de cette manière.

Avec une grimace, l'ancien roi voulu calmer l'autre homme mais le Gallois d'adoption leva soudain la tête vers la lune. Il fixa l'astre quelque seconde, comme s'il entendait quelque chose. Il fit la moue et reporta ensuite son attention sur Arthur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Il faut que je reparte ou je vais avoir des réminiscences. Marmonna Perceval.

_ Hein ?

_C'est pas ça qu'on dit quand on va se faire engueuler ?

_ … Des remontrances. Répondit Arthur.

Mentalement, il constata que malgré son temps sur la lune, Perceval ne s'était pas arrangé niveau vocabulaire.

Son ancien chevalier désigna l'astre d'un geste et expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Voyager dans les rêves ne pouvait se faire que pendant un temps limité et il était arrivé à la limite du sien.

Arthur fut déçu de voir Perceval partir si vite alors il lui demanda :

_Ce truc de parler dans les rêves vous pourrez le refaire ?

_Ben le truc c'est que j'ai pas trop le droit de le faire en faite… Après, faut juste pas que je me fasse pincer. Répondit Perceval.

Arthur faillit presque lui répondre de s'abstenir, ne voulant pas que son vassal ait des ennuies. Seulement, il ne voulait pas non plus que se soit la dernière fois qu'il puisse parler à Perceval. S'il pouvait communiquer comme ça, cela rendrait son départ un peu moins pénible.

Il aurait moins l'impression de perdre à nouveau un ami.

_ Avant que vous partiez, j'aimerai savoir : vous pouvez vraiment plus revenir ? Demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'espoir.

_ Je voudrai bien mais la seule façon serait de devenir « Une étoile filante » mais personne veut m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. Soupira bruyamment Perceval.

L'ancien roi répéta le terme à voix haute, tout aussi perplexe que le Lunéan. Il regarda un instant Perceval, réalisant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'avait en face de lui.

_Faut que je vous dise un truc. Finit-il par dire.

_Oui Sire ?

L'ancien roi ouvrit la bouche…

Et se réveilla en sursaut.

**OoOoOo**

_Mmh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Guenièvre en entre-ouvrant les yeux.

Arthur tourna la tête vers elle, reprenant lentement sa respiration. Il s'était redressé d'un coup dans le lit après sa conversation avec Perceval, réveillant au passage sa femme. Le roi se frotta le visage, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

Il venait de parler avec son chevalier…. Chevalier qui se trouvait sur la lune.

Arthur mit quelques instant à se convaincre que tout ceux-ci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

_Rien rendormez-vous… Faut juste que j'aille pisser. Mentit-il.

Il avait vraiment de sortir d'ici, de bouger.

Guenièvre bailla, hocha légèrement la tête et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Arthur se leva le plus silencieusement possible. Il enfila ses chaussures et s'enroula dans une couverture pour se déplacer dans les couloirs sans prendre froid. Il sortit de la chambre et erra sans but dans les couloirs.

Armé de sa bougie, Arthur croisa quelques gardes qui lui adressèrent un simple signe de tête. Pendant un instant, il hésita à aller dans la cuisine pour manger un bout et faire le point sur la situation. Mais il se rappela que Séli avait mis en place une surveillance des cuisines pour éviter tout pillage intempestif. Sa belle-mère n'avait jamais réussis à empêcher cela dans les cuisines de Camelot et elle prenait sa revanche en Carmélide.

Arthur se dirigea alors vers les escaliers menant jusqu'au chemin de ronde. Prendre l'air lui ferait peut-être du bien...

Il eut à peine mis un pied dehors que le vent lui cingla le visage. L'ancien roi jura et il resserra sa couverture autour de lui pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper une pneumonie alors qu'il avait une résistance à mener. Arthur se cala contre l'un des murs, essayant de s'abriter le plus possible du vent.

L'ancien roi leva la tête et fixa le croissant de lune qui illuminait le ciel.

Perceval se trouvait quelque part là bas, parmi les étoiles qu'il avait tant admiré. Arthur se demanda s'il s'en sortait là haut, s'il s'était bien acclimaté. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps d'en parler et il ignorait tout de la nouvelle vie de Perceval. Il se souvenait comment les premiers temps avaient été dure quant il avait débarqué en Bretagne. Ce n'était pas le même climat, la même nourriture, les mêmes mœurs.

Alors passer d'un monde à un autre…

L'ancien roi ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage d'un air las.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Perceval ne reviendrait pas. Arthur ne voulait pas faire un trait sur son chevalier, il en avait assez de perdre sans cesse les gens auxquels il tenait.

Arthur en avait sérieusement marre et si ces types sur la Lune lui laissait l'occasion d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée…

L'ancien roi s'immobilisa un instant et il dévisagea l'astre au dessus de lui. S'il avait bien compris, les Lunéans pouvaient voir et entendre ce qui se passait sur Terre. Arthur se redressa un peu, se tenant bien droit contre le mur derrière lui.

Il décida que, quitte à avoir l'air con, autant vider son sac.

_Hey vous là-haut, commença-t-il, je comprend que vous ayez des règles et, vraiment, je respecte mais faut me rendre mon chevalier maintenant.

Arthur se sentit totalement ridicule de parler comme ça dans le vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant qu'aucun garde ne le surprenne comme ça.

_ Il a un destin à accomplir ici et allez pas me faire croire qu'il s'agissait de me sauver les miches… Poursuivit amèrement Arthur.

Si c'était le cas, alors la destinée n'était qu'une garce. C'était beaucoup trop injuste pour Perceval qui ne méritait pas de se sacrifier pour lui ni pour qui que se soit d'autre. Sentant les idées noires revenir avec ferveur, Arthur inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser paralyser par la culpabilité, pas maintenant.

Pas alors qu'il s'était promis de remettre de l'ordre dans son ancien royaume.

_ Je suis pas sûr que vous aillez besoin d'un crétin fini comme lui de toute façon. Dit-il après un moment. Il sait s'exprimer une fois sur deux, il pige rien à rien et pour ce qui est de se battre, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie…

« Mais il est aussi bien plus que ça » Pensa Arthur.

Perceval était honnête, presque innocent dans sa vision du monde. Il savait faire preuve de sensibilité et il avait parfois des élans de bon sens surprenant. Son chevalier était également loin d'être dénué d'intelligence comme le prouvait ses capacités avec les chiffres et sa compréhension des jeux alambiqués du Pays de Galles.

Et surtout, il était d'une loyauté sans faute.

_ Nan franchement c'est pas un cadeau. Marmonna-t-il sans en penser un traître mot.

Il fixa la lune un long moment avant de finalement craquer.

_ Puis merde, j'ai besoin de lui d'accord ?

Ses mots furent emportaient par le vent mais seul le silence lui répondit.

**OoOoOo**

Peu de temps avant qu'Arthur ne fasse part de ses états d'âme à la lune, Perceval s'éveilla avec un mal de tête.

L'ancien chevalier se redressa lentement sur son lit, prenant le temps d'avoir à nouveau pleinement possession de son corps. Soilleir l'avait prévenu que voyager pour la première fois dans les rêves pouvait être déstabilisant. Le plus important était de ne pas se précipiter et de ne surtout pas se lever tant qu'on ne sentait pas ses orteils. Perceval cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, finissant de se réveiller et après plusieurs minutes, il posa enfin un pied hors du lit.

Il tangua un peu et dû s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. La pièce était petite tout comme l'était le reste de sa maison mais c'était plus que suffisant pour lui seul.

Enfin seul… Perceval l'était rarement depuis qu'il vivait à Enedh, capital du pays.

Soilleir passait le voir régulièrement et, au fils des années, il s'était fait plusieurs amis. Bien que plutôt social, Perceval avait pourtant eut un peu de mal à s'intégrer. Il avait beau être né sur la Lune, il ne connaissait ni leur usages ni leurs coutumes. Ce monde entier lui était quasiment étranger et cela n'avait pas été aidé par son retour imprévu.

L'ordre des Oracles avait peu apprécié que Perceval aille délibérément à l'encontre de sa destinée.

L'ancien chevalier n'était pas censé sauver Arthur et il venait, par ce seul geste, de remettre en cause l'avenir établis. C'est la raison pour laquelle, à peine de retour sur la lune au beau milieu d'une grande salle prévu pour ça, Perceval fut embarqué par des gardes. Déstabilisé par le voyage et affublé d'une sacré migraine, le Gallois avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler exactement de la suite des événements.

Il se souvenait de Soilleir qui l'avait rejoint, escortée aussi par des gardes. Sa gardienne avait eu raison, apprendre à Perceval à se servir de sa magie alors qu'elle était sensé le guider pour accomplir sa destinée la mettait dans une position très délicate. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Perceval avait été heureux de rencontrer pour la première fois en chair et en os Soilleir.

Ils avaient tous deux conduit dans un gigantesque temple qui servait de siège à l'ordre religieux du pays. Il était présidé par un conseil de Lunéan capable de voir l'avenir. C'était par eux que les Dieux passaient pour désigner les enfants porteurs d'une destinée exceptionnelle.

Aussi bien Perceval que Soilleir se firent copieusement réprimandé par les Oracles. Heureusement pour lui, l'ancien chevalier n'était pas le premier Lunéan à ne pas suivre sa destinée. Au fils du temps, les différents membres du Conseil avaient finis par admettre que la peine de mort était peut-être un peu trop sévère.

En guise de sanction, Perceval perdit toute chance à un quelconque statut social. Il ne serait jamais un héro et serait condamné à l'anonymat. La seule concession qui lui fut accordé fut un logement dans la capitale mais à part ça, il n'était plus qu'un citoyen lambda.

Il était condamné à se débrouiller seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La punition fut plus terrible envers Soilleir qui avait délibérément aider Perceval. Elle perdit son travail de gardienne et fut excommunié de l'Ordre. Perceval s'était sentit terrible en voyant Soilleir fondre en larme. Il tenta de la défendre mais le Conseil ne voulu rien savoir.

L'ancien chevalier soupira en repensant à ça.

Sa gardienne n'avait plus voulu le voir pendant des semaines, le laissant complètement perdu dans une ville inconnue. Soillier avait finis par se calmer, admettant qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans sa déchéance. Rien ne l'avait obligé à aider son protégé à part son incapacité à ignorer des gens en détresses.

Entendant des rires, Perceval sortit de sa chambre.

_ Ben vous êtes là vous ? Demanda l'ancien chevalier, surpris.

Dans la salle principale de sa maison, se trouvait autour de la table Soilleir mais aussi deux autres de ses amis. Il s'agissait d'un couple dont Perceval avait d'abord rencontré la femme, Kelyn. Par la suite, elle lui avait présenté son mari, Awen. Ils buvaient tous du vin que le couple avait amené avec eux.

Ils saluèrent l'ancien chevalier et s'excusèrent d'être rentré chez lui sans son autorisation expresse.

_Oh vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous êtes toujours les bienvenu. Leur répondit Perceval.

Il s'assit à son tour et Soilleir lui tendit un verre.

_Ca va ? Pas d'effets secondaires à cause du Voyage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête.

_ C'est classique comme effet, vous inquiétez pas ça va passer vite. Le rassura Soilleir.

_Vous avez fait votre premier Voyage ? Vous avez de la chance, ça à l'air trop cool ! S'exclama Kelyn d'un air rêveur.

L'ancien chevalier aimait bien l'expressivité de la jeune femme. Il l'avait rencontré à l'observatoire d'Enedh alors que Soilleir essayait de convaincre le directeur de prendre Perceval comme apprenti astronome. Kelyn travaillait comme cartographe des étoiles et l'ancien chevalier avait trouvé ça fascinant.

Ils avaient tout de suite accroché et Kelyn lui avait présenté quantité de personnes.

_ Ouais c'était mortel, j'ai pu parler à mon roi. Répondit Perceval avec un sourire ravi.

_ Puisqu'on parle de ça, j'en profite pour vous rappelez que personne d'autre ne doit savoir que Perceval peut Voyager. Fit Soilleir avec sérieux.

_Vous inquiétez pas, on tiendra notre langue. Promit Kelyn.

_On a pas très envie que vous finissiez au trou à cause de ça. Ajouta son mari avec une grimace.

Si tous les Lunéans avaient la capacité de voyager dans les rêves, peu en revanche savait le faire. Il avait été jugé plus prudent de limiter ce savoir pour éviter de trop nombreux contact avec des peuples qui croyait encore que la Terre était plate. Du côté des Lunéans, cela permettait aussi de diminuer la tentation de rejoindre les terriens. La faculté de voyager dans les rêves n'étaient donc enseignée qu'à la famille royale et aux membres de l'ordre des oracles dont les gardiens faisaient partie.

Chaque personne jurait de ne jamais divulguer ce savoir sans autorisation et, en l'enseignant à Perceval, Soilleir s'était à nouveau mise dans l'illégalité. La jeune femme considérait que, puisqu'elle n'était plus gardienne, elle n'était plus tenue officiellement à ce serment.

_Sinon, ça vous direz de faire un Tourne-Lune ? Proposa Awen.

La proposition fut tout de suite acceptée par les autres et Perceval se leva pour aller chercher ses dés. L'ancien chevalier avait tout de suite apprécié ce jeu qui ressemblait un peu au Sloubi. Mais contrairement au jeu gallois, le Tourne-Lune se jouait avec trois dés : un de seize faces et deux autres de six faces. Perceval revint avec les dés que lui avait offert Soilleir pour « fêter » la première année de son retour sur la Lune.

Seulement, alors que le jeu battait son plein et qu'Awen prenait la tête, Perceval ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Arthur.

S'il avait été heureux de voir son ancien roi, Perceval aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces trois dernières années. Mais surtout, il s'inquiétait de la réaction qu'avait eut Arthur.

Lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû le sauver…

Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer.

_Perceval ? C'est votre tour. Fit soudain Awen.

L'ancien chevalier sursauta et Soilleir lui jeta un regard inquiet.

_Vous avez l'air bizarre… Vous avez toujours mal à la tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Non, non c'est pas ça…

_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Perceval hésita un instant, triturant les dés qu'il tenait d'un geste absent.

_ Je voudrai savoir…. Y a vraiment pas moyen que je puisse retourner sur Terre ?

Soilleir ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_ Perceval….

_Nan parce que vous savez, j'ai juré fidélité et tout le tralala au roi Arthur.

_Et vous avez foutu en l'air votre destinée pour lui sauver la vie, je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour lui. Rétorqua sèchement l'ancienne gardienne.

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, les deux autres ne voulant pas se mettre entre Perceval et Soilleir.

_Mais j'ai juré et c'était pas des paroles en papier ! S'entêta l'ancien chevalier.

_Des paroles en papier ? C'est une expression terrienne ? Demanda timidement Awen.

_ Euh non je crois pas.

_ Vous voulez pas plutôt dire « des paroles en l'air » ? Rectifia Soilleir.

Perceval haussa les épaules, n'ayant jamais été très fort en expression ni même en vocabulaire. Cependant, l'ancien chevalier devait admettre qu'il s'était un peu amélioré depuis qu'il était sur la Lune. Contrairement aux terriens, les Lunéans étaient en général plus patient, prêt à rectifier les mots dont il inversait les sens.

C'est fou comment il était plus facile de piger des trucs quand les gens ne se mettaient pas à gueuler au bout de dix minutes.

_De toute façon, personne n'a le pouvoir de vous faire redescendre à part le conseil des Oracles et je doute qu'il le fasse. Fit Soilleir.

_ Il y aurait bien les portes dimensionnelles. Intervint Awen d'une voix pensive. Mais elles sont tellement surveillées que c'est pas la peine de tenter d'y approcher.

Kelyn jeta un coup d'œil à Soilleir avant de dire avec un haussement d'épaule :

_ Après y a bien un truc qui pourrait convaincre le conseil de faire redescendre Perceval.

L'ancienne gardienne comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et elle secoua la tête. Kelyn leva les yeux au ciel et désigna Perceval.

_Voyons Soilleir, vous savez bien que retrouver son roi et la Terre lui tient à cœur.

L'ancien chevalier s'était bien habitué à la Lune, il aimait y vivre. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas aveugles. Ils avaient assez vite remarqué à quel point Perceval aimait parler de son monde d'adoption. Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide, se rappelant des personnes qu'il avait laissé là bas. Soilleir avait cru que le temps finirait par atténuer cette nostalgie de la Terre mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Perceval souffrait du mal du pays.

Ils appréciaient tous l'ancien chevalier mais s'il existait un moyen de le faire repartir, ils se devaient de l'aider.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Perceval, curieux.

Soilleir se tourna vers lui et le regarda un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, l'ancienne gardienne se resservit un verre de vin avec un soupir.

_ Il est temps que je vous explique ce que signifie « devenir une étoile filante ». Déclara-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça motive (ce qui n'est pas négligeable quand on est une feignasse comme moi) ! Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, la vie s'améliore avant d'empirer pour tout le monde.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Vous en tirez une tronche. Remarqua Léodagan.

La voix de son beau-père le tira de ses pensées et Arthur roula des yeux avec agacement. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour bénéficier d'un peu de calme mais maintenant, il pouvait dire au revoir à sa tranquillité.

_Bonjour à vous aussi cher beau-père. Répondit l'ancien roi.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les cartes étalées sur la table alors que Leodagan se plaçait à côté de lui.

_Vous êtes encore sur le placement des nouveaux bastions de résistance ? Demanda le roi de Carmélide.

_Vu qu'on en est toujours au même point qu'hier soir….

_Ah mes amis ! Vous êtes déjà levés ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Bohort qui était bien emmitouflé dans son manteau. L'hiver approchait et le chevalier de Gaunes avait toujours été frileux. Arthur était même prêt à parier que c'était le froid qui avait tiré Bohort de son lit de si bonne heure. Il était loin d'être un lève tard mais Bohort était aussi rarement dans les premiers debout.

_ J'aurai bien dormi encore un peu mais quand vous êtes pris d'une envie de pisser, c'est dur de lutter. Fit Leodagan.

Bohort hocha la tête et vint se placer à sa droite. Rapidement, les discussions portèrent sur la situation de la résistance. Les chevaliers blancs de Lancelot avaient réussis à débusquer certains leaders locaux de la lutte contre le pouvoir en place. La plus part des membres de ces poches de résistance avait été emprisonné et leurs chefs pendu en signe d'avertissement.

Seulement, malgré l'importance de la conversation, l'esprit d'Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de dériver…

_ Si – Arthur, vous allez bien ? Vous avez une petite mine. Fit gentiment Bohort.

Utiliser le nom de l'ancien roi était une nouveauté dont ils avaient encore tous du mal à s'habituer. Arthur ne cessait de leur répéter de ne pas l'appeler « Sire » depuis qu'il était revenu. Ses proches avaient alors finis par lui demander comment ils devaient l'appeler. Exaspéré, Arthur leur avait dit qu'il avait un prénom et qu'ils étaient libre de s'en servir.

Il y avait encore des loupés mais son entourage faisait des efforts.

_Ah vous voyez ! Fit Leodagan avec un sourire narquois.

_Oh mais ça suffit à la fin ? Râla Arthur. On est pas là pour parler de ma tronche ou de stratégie ?

_Pas besoin d'être désagréable. Rétorqua son beau-père en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur se retint très fort de l'envoyer promené et il décida de les ignorer, espérant que les deux autres finiraient par lâcher l'affaire...

_Loin de moi l'idée de vous embêter avec ça mais… Vraiment, est-ce que vous aller bien ? Demanda Bohort.

… Mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

La voix du chevalier de Gaunes était pleine de sollicitude et Arthur n'eut pas le cœur de l'engueuler. L'ancien roi allait devoir s'y résigner. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, tout le monde faisait attention à la manière dont ils le traitaient et ils étaient attentifs à ses humeurs.

Attentif au point d'en devenir oppressant.

Arthur se demandait parfois s'ils n'essayaient pas tous de surcompenser leur aveuglement passé quant à sa santé mentale. Hormis quelques pressentiments, personnes n'avaient rien vu venir et sa tentative de suicide fut un choc. Arthur ne doutait pas que certains le considéraient comme un faible pour avoir intenté à sa vie. Mais d'autres semblaient vraiment regretter de ne pas avoir vu les signes de sa dépression...

Arthur était partagé entre trouver ça touchant ou irritant.

_Je vais bien. Finit-il par dire. Je pensais juste… Je pensais juste à Perceval voilà.

Son petit speech à la lune n'avait pour l'instant rien donné et Arthur perdait de plus en plus espoir. Si quelqu'un l'avait écouté, il n'avait pas envie d'accéder aux demandes de l'ancien roi ou ne pouvait simplement pas le faire. Perceval semblait perdu à jamais… Et Arthur le regretterait probablement toute sa vie.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que son ancien chevalier même une vie heureuse sur la Lune.

_C'est vrai que notre ami n'est toujours pas réapparu.

En voyant l'air attristé de Bohort, Arthur se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tout leur avouer. Ils avaient également le droit de savoir que Perceval allait bien mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Le plus dur serait de les convaincre que le chevalier venait en vérité de la Lune mais avec l'aide de Mer –

_C'est moi ou y a un truc qui nous fonce dessus ? Fit soudain Leodagan.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête, suivant le regard du roi de Carmélide. Au dessus du camps, haut dans le ciel, un point lumineux se rapprochait rapidement et dangereusement d'eux. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et, à défaut d'en savoir plus, décida que cela ressemblait à une comète. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'en être rendu compte et plusieurs soldats désignaient le ciel d'un air inquiet. Du coin de l'œil, Arthur pouvait même en voir déjà abandonner leurs postes et s'enfuir en courant.

_ C'est pas normal ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bohort avec angoisse.

_Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache ? S'exclama Arthur pas plus rassuré.

_ Ben à part partir en ce sens inverse là… Répondit Leodagan qui essayait d'estimer la trajectoire de la comète.

Celle-ci était désormais vraiment tout proche et se fut la panique dans tout le campement. Les chevaux se mirent à hennir d'affolement et ruer, tirant sur leurs longes. La plus part des soldats n'attendirent aucun ordre de replis et ils s'enfuirent le plus vite possible. Les postes furent délaissés sans aucun scrupules et se fut le désordre le plus total. A circonstances exceptionnelles, indulgences exceptionnelles et Leodagan ne leur hurla pas de revenir sinon c'était les travaux forcés pour tout le monde. Il était, de toute façon, bien trop occupé à détaler à toute vitesse avec Arthur et Bohort.

La comète se rapprochait vraiment trop près du camps pour y rester.

_Le ciel nous tombe dessus ! Hurla Bohort.

_C'est pas le ciel, c'est une co –

Mais Arthur ne termina pas sa phrase et il s'immobilisa d'un coup à la lisière de la forêt. Croyant qu'il le suivait, les autres continuèrent de courir pour se mettre à l'abri entre les arbres. L'ancien roi regarda la météorite passait tout proche du campement avant d'aller s'écraser brutalement un peu plus loin. L'impact fut assourdissant, faisant siffler les oreilles d'Arthur qui tenta de les protéger avec ses mains. La terre trembla sous la force du choc et Arthur manque de peu d'en être projeté sur le sol.

Au loin, il pouvait voir de la fumée s'échapper de l'endroit où la comète s'était écrasée.

_C'est pas le ciel qui tombe mais une _étoile filante_. Murmura l'ancien roi.

Sans réfléchir, Arthur partit en direction du crash, ignorant les cris interloqués de Bohort et de Léodagan. Il traversa le camps et couru moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un immense champs de blé. L'impact avait eut lieu un peu loin mais Arthur ralentit le pas en voyant la zone de l'impact.

« Une étoile filante s'écrasant dans un champs de blé, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ». Pensa-t-il.

Si tout cela n'était qu'un pur hasard alors Arthur remballait ses affaires et repartait illico à Rome.

_Mais où est-ce que vous allez bon sang ? ! Cria son beau-père qui l'avait presque rejoint, Bohort sur ses talons.

Arthur continua de les ignorer, n'ayant pas le temps de leurs expliquer. Il entendit Leodagan jurer et Bohort s'exclamer qu'il avait perdu la tête. C'était peut-être le cas mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être sure. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'endroit d'où s'échappait la fumée grise. Seulement, plus il avançait et plus l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et quand il arriva aux abords du cratère, il n'était presque plus qu'un concentré de nervosité.

L'ancien roi ne vit au début que la fumée et les blés écrasés en forme de cercle. La forme était irrégulière et il manquait à tout ça la finesse des autres cercles de culture. Cependant, la situation était différente car ce n'était pas une étrange machine venu du ciel qui l'avait crée mais une étoile filante.

Une étoile filante qui abritait peut-être Perceval…

Plissant les yeux, Arthur vit enfin une forme se redresser et se tenir au milieu du crash. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la personne qui s'y trouvait et il cru que ses nerfs allaient le lâcher. Il entendit à peine son beau-père et Bohort arriver derrière lui.

_ Arthur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous – Perceval ? ! S'exclama son chevalier.

_Ah ba vla autre chose maintenant ! Renchérit Leodagan qui n'en revenait pas non plus.

Au centre du cercle, Perceval regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'air complètement désorienté mais, malgré la force de l'impact, il avait l'air étrangement indemne. Le Lunéan se tourna finalement vers eux et il mit un moment à comprendre où et devant qui il se trouvait. Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il leur faisait un signe de la main.

_Trop mortel ! Ça a marché ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas en tanguant tout en murmurant « Ah oui, c'est pas la même gravité ». Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'ils le dévisageaient tous d'un air choqué.

_ Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Comment ça « Ben quoi ? » ? S'exclama Leodagan. Ça fait des années qu'on vous cherche ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ? !

Perceval voulu répondre mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'Arthur. Ce dernier le serrait contre lui, le tenant comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. En cet instant, il se moquait totalement de montrer son affection envers son ami. L'ancien chevalier en eut brièvement le souffle coupé mais il rendit bien volontiers son étreinte à Arthur.

Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'un poids semblait s'ôter de sa poitrine.

Perceval était _revenu_.

_ Vous avez réussis à devenir une étoile filante à ce que je vois. Finit-il par dire en tenant toujours le Lunéan.

_ Et ça a pas été facile ! S'exclama Perceval.

_Dîtes… Ça vous emmerderez de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Intervint Leodagan.

Lui et Bohort étaient très contents que Perceval soit à nouveau là mais ils étaient quand même des plus perplexes. Leur ami disparu était soudain réapparu au sein d'un cratère de météorite comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Arthur les regarda et soupira en réalisant qu'il allait quand même devoir avoir cette conversation avec eux. Il lâcha enfin Perceval avant de croiser les bras.

_ Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard en détail mais pour résumé, Perceval vient de la Lune et c'est là bas qu'il était ces trois dernières années.

_ … De la lune ? Fit Bohort, incrédule.

Arthur hocha la tête et les autres dévisagèrent Perceval. Son ancien chevalier avait perdu de sa pâleur quasi-surnaturelle et à part ses cheveux devenu complètement blanc, il avait peu changé. Arthur ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir dû mal à admettre les origines lunaires de Perceval.

Ignorant les questions des deux autres, il préféra poser les siennes :

_Comment vous avez fait pour devenir une étoile filante ?

_J'ai dû aller voir le Conseil des Oracles, c'est eux qui gèrent tout ce qui est destinée. Expliqua Perceval. Quand ils parlaient, c'était hyper chaud à comprendre !

Arthur hocha légèrement, faisant signe au Gallois d'adoption de continuer.

_Ils étaient plutôt d'accord pour que je revienne, comme ça j'avais encore la possibilité d'accomplir mon destin. Poursuivit le Lunéan. Après, ce qui les emmerdaient, c'est que maintenant je sais utiliser ma magie et ici, c'est interdit de s'en servir.

_De la magie ? Depuis quand il sait faire de la magie celui là ?

L'intervention de Léodagan fut tout aussi bien ignorée par Perceval que par Arthur.

_Et ils vous ont pas dit ce que c'était votre destin par hasard ? Demanda l'ancien roi.

Perceval secoua la tête mais cela n'étonna pas Arthur. Les Dieux, Oracles ou quoique se soit d'autres semblaient avoir une fâcheuse tendances à distribuer des destinées mais se gardaient bien de les expliquer. Arthur n'était, après tout, même pas sure que sa destinée soit de trouver le Grall.

_ Du coup devenir une étoile filante, ça réglait ce problème de magie. Continua Perceval.

_Ah bon ? Mais au final, ça consiste en quoi cette histoire d'étoile filante ? A part s'écraser avec perte et fracas dans un champs de blé.

_C'est moi où ils nous ignorent totalement ? Demanda Leodagan avec énervement.

_ Il semblerait… Répondit Bohort qui était totalement perdu.

Arthur leur jeta un regard signifiant très clairement « Vous pouvez pas attendre cinq minutes ? » avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien chevalier.

_Ben ça veut dire que ma magie a été… Euh… C'est quoi le mot déjà ? Cellier ? Scier ? Ah scellé !

_Votre magie a été scellé ? Répéta Arthur, choqué.

_Et j'ai été banni de la Lune. Ajouta Perceval.

L'ancien roi écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il dévisageait le Lunéan.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-il.

L'éclat de voix surpris Perceval qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme s'il craignait de se prendre une baffe. Par le passé, quand le roi criait de cette manière, il finissait généralement par se prendre une avoine.

_ Mais Sire ! Si j'le faisais pas je pouvais plus revenir ! Plaida-t-il.

_ Mais vous pouvez plus rentrez chez vous non plus !

Il avait voulu que le Lunéan revienne mais pas à un tel prix. Sacrifier aussi bien ses pouvoirs que son monde d'origine… C'était un tribut tellement lourd, forçant Perceval à choisir entre la Lune et la Terre. Mais quand il regardait le Gallois d'adoption, celui-ci ne semblait pas voir où été le problème.

_Vous savez la Lune s'était vraiment chouette et j'aimais beaucoup les gens là bas mais c'était pas vraiment chez moi.

Cela surprit Arthur qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'était douté que Perceval aurait le mal du pays mais il avait l'air parfaitement acclimaté la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il semblait même heureux et s'était fait des amis sur la Lune.

_Ma vrai maison, c'est la cabane de mes vieux aux Pays de Galles et même si je suis triste d'avoir laissé tout le monde là bas, je suis content de tous vous retrouver.

Il y avait une solennité étonnante dans sa voix qui prit au dépourvu Arthur. C'était un des moments qui laissait entre-voir à l'ancien roi l'intelligence et la sensibilité toute particulière de Perceval. Arthur se demanda si tous les Lunéans étaient comme ça ou si son ami faisait à nouveau figure d'exception.

_Vous allez pas le regretter de plus pouvoir rentrer ? Finit-il par demander.

Perceval haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre pour l'instant à cette question. Il venait juste d'arriver et pour l'instant, il ne ressentait que le bonheur d'être à nouveau sur Terre.

_ Et puis, j'ai juré de rester à vos côtés alors ça aussi ça m'a motivé à rentrer. Conclu-t-il en souriant à Arthur.

Cette déclaration était touchante et Arthur détourna les yeux, embarrassé. La facilité avec laquelle Perceval exprimait ses émotions le prenait toujours autant de court. Seulement, Arthur n'était pas seulement gêné. Il se sentait aussi affreusement coupable de chambouler autant la vie de Perceval. Ce dernier l'avait prouvé, il était capable d'absolument n'importe quoi pour Arthur. L'ancien roi se sentait indigne d'une telle dévotion alors que lui-même n'était même pas capable de lui dire en face qu'il tenait à lui.

_ … Putain je vous mérite pas. Finit-il par murmurer.

Perceval lui jeta un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas où Arthur voulait en venir. Un silence s'installa entre eux et il ne fut brisé que par la voix passablement agacée de Leodagan :

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou faut que je m'énerve ?

**oOoOo**

_Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un truc est tombé du ciel et c'est écrasé au milieu d'un champs proche du territoire ennemi. Résuma Lancelot, dubitatif.

Ses deux éclaireurs hochèrent la tête et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

_J'avais jamais vu ça Sire ! Une étoile filante en plein jour !

_ Moi j'aurai plutôt dit qu'un morceau de ciel nous tombait dessus ! Rétorqua l'autre.

Lancelot se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

_ Dîtes pas n'importe quoi, je doute que le ciel s'effondre sur nous dans un avenir proche.

Le nouveau dirigeant était quand même intrigué parce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la première fois depuis le début de son règne qu'une chose pareille arrivait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelque chose tombait du ciel avec, selon les récits de ses éclaireurs, beaucoup de fracas. Lancelot se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas exagéré la situation mais la sincérité se lisait sur leurs visages.

Ils savaient également que lui mentir leur donnerait un aller-simple pour le cachot.

Cependant, le nouveau dirigeant décida de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter.

Lancelot savait que les sorciers et autres druides étaient capables de beaucoup de choses. Il avait déjà vu Merlin, quand celui arrivait enfin à le faire, lancer des boules de feu et faire pleuvoir des pluies de pierres. Ses éclaireurs avaient peut-être tout simplement été témoin d'un puissant sort…

_Continuer de surveiller la zone. Dit-il néanmoins. Et si vous en avez l'occasion, essayer de vous rapprocher pour voir si quelque chose ne se trouve pas au centre de l'impact.

Le nouveau dirigeant ne se faisait cependant pas trop d'illusion. La chose était tombée près du camps de ses ennemis et ces derniers avaient déjà dû s'en approcher. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, si quoique se soit d'intéressant se trouvait là bas, il avait déjà été pris.

_C'est intéressant comme certains peuvent viser juste tout en ignorant, paradoxalement, la réelle importance des évènements.

Lancelot sursauta malgré lui en entendant la voix de Méléagant. L'homme en noir apparaissait toujours quand il s'y attendait le moins, semblant sortir de nul part. Méléagant se tenait à côté de son trône, sa capuche rabattu sur son visage.

_Tiens… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu. Remarqua Lancelot.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'homme en noir, cela remontait à presque quatre mois. Depuis son ascenssion à la tête de la Bretagne, les visites de Méléagant était devenu épisodique. Une fois, il avait confié à Lancelot qu'il avait pratiquement accomplis ceux pourquoi il était venu le trouvait en premier lieu. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose et tant qu'elle ne s'était pas réalisée, Méléagant ne se retirerait pas encore du monde.

Lancelot n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais il n'arrivait jamais à faire cracher le morceau à l'homme en noir.

_ Ma présence n'était pas nécessaire. Fit simplement Méléagant.

_Parce que maintenant, elle l'est ? Répondit Lancelot, suspicieux.

Il se demanda si Méléagant était là à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se murmurait que le roi Arthur était de retour. Certains affirmaient qu'il revenait d'Avalon, ramené dans le monde des vivants grâce à Merlin. D'autres encore, soutenaient que leur précédent roi n'avait jamais péri mais avait passé le pouvoir pour partir chercher le Graal en secret.

Lancelot accordait peu de crédit à toutes ses théories mais il admettait qu'Arthur soit toujours en vie. Son ancien ami avait disparu peu après sa prise de pouvoir et Lancelot avait eut beau le faire chercher, personne n'avait pu lui mettre la main dessus, mort ou vif. Pendant toutes ses années, il n'avait jamais su si Arthur avait péri ou non, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ne pas savoir l'empêchait de conclure vraiment cette partie de son passé.

L'empêcher de savoir s'il serait capable de tuer Arthur s'il se trouvait à nouveau en face de lui. La dernière fois, il en avait été incapable. Il avait même finis par le sauver alors qu'il était venu pour le tuer...

_ Votre éclaireur avait raison, c'est une étoile filante qui vient de tomber.

Lancelot fronça les sourcils devant cette déclaration, ne comprenant pas où l'homme en noir voulait en venir.

_Une étoile filante dont il faut se débarrasser. Ajouta sombrement Méléagant.

**oOoOo**

Arthur l'évitait.

C'était subtil et Perceval mit des semaines avant de s'en rendre compte. Au début, il cru simplement que son roi était trop occupé par la résistance et les conflits qui se multipliaient avec les forces de Lancelot pour lui accorder les même privilèges que par le passé. Seulement, Perceval savait aussi que cette excuse ne tenait pas vraiment la route. Avant, bien qu'il soit débordé, Arthur trouvait toujours le temps d'au moins manger avec lui. Depuis son retour, Perceval n'avait jamais été seul avec lui plus de deux minutes.

Le chevalier réalisa qu'il n'avait mangé en tête à tête avec Arthur qu'une seule fois. C'était le soir même de son retour et le roi lui avait posé pleins de questions. Perceval lui avait parlé avec enthousiasme de sa vie sur la Lune, s'embrouillant à de nombreuses reprises avec ses mots. Arthur lui fit même remarquer, avec un brin d'ironie, que pour une fois il n'y avait pas de vieux dans ses histoires. Arthur l'écouta parler de ses amis, de sa maison à la capitale et des difficultés qu'il avait eut les premiers temps. Il fut surprit d'apprendre que Perceval était devenu apprenti astronome mais admit que c'était un travail qui lui allait très bien.

Cependant, Perceval repensa aussi à la manière dont le visage d'Arthur s'était assombri au fils de ses récits. Son roi était clairement chagriné par quelque chose mais le Lunéan était incapable de savoir pourquoi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur avait quand même finis par lui donner son accord pour qu'il puisse repartir en mission avec Karadoc.

Il revenait justement de l'une d'elle quand il se sentit observé. Ces derniers temps, c'était une sensation qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent... Le Gallois d'adoption immobilisa un instant son cheval et il tourna la tête en direction de la forêt. Il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne vit rien d'autres que des arbres et des buissons. La sensation d'être observée avait également disparu et il mit tout ça sur le compte de son imagination.

_Seigneur Perceval ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Lunéan regarda Karadoc qui s'était lui aussi arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

_ C'est rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

_Une bestiole ?

_J'sais pas. Répondit Perceval en donnant un petit coup à sa monture pour la faire repartir.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au château rapidement et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien même si Karadoc lui posait assez souvent des questions sur la Lune. Elles concernaient principalement la nourriture mais venant de lui, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Contrairement au retour d'Arthur qui restait encore un secret, ce ne fut pas le cas pour celui de Perceval. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs messages de leurs alliés témoignant leur joie de savoir le chevalier toujours en vie. Karadoc avait également débarqué, heureux de retrouver son ancien compère. Seulement, si Arthur avait laissé savoir que Perceval était de retour, il n'avait pas précisé ses origines.

Avec l'accord du Lunéan, Arthur n'avait partagé cette information qu'avec un nombre limité de personnes. Il avait ainsi fait un topo sur les origines de Perceval à ses beaux-parents, sa femme, Bohort et Karadoc. Merlin était également présent pour appuyer ses propos et leurs expliquer que c'était la magie de Perceval qui avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Ils avaient tous été très surpris voir même dubitatif. Seulement, le coup de la météorite et les explications détaillées de Perceval sur son monde avaient finis par les convaincre. Guenièvre avait même remercié le Lunéan pour avoir aider son mari après sa tentative de suicide.

Une fois les chevaux entre les mains des palefreniers, les deux hommes estimèrent qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant de faire leurs rapport de mission. Niveau efficacité dans le travail, ils ne s'étaient améliorés ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Ça vous direz qu'on fasse un jeu ? Demanda Karadoc.

Perceval hocha la tête, toujours partant pour un jeux de cartes ou une partie de dé. Enfin, ça c'est quand il ne jouait pas pour de l'argent… Sur la Lune, il avait d'ailleurs appris que pratiquement tout le monde avait l'œil de taupe. Apparemment, les Lunéans avaient une intuition très développé ce qui rendait les jeux de hasard assez peu populaire.

_Je pourrais vous apprendre à jouer au Tourne-Lune. Proposa-t-il.

_C'est quoi ?

_Un jeu de dé mais faut au moins être trois.

Perceval était en train de réfléchir à comment adapter le jeux pour deux personnes quand ils croisèrent Guenièvre. L'ancienne reine les salua et leur demanda comment s'était passé leur mission. Ils échangèrent quelques mots jusqu'à ce que Perceval ait une idée.

_Ma reine, ça vous direz de jouer aux dés avec nous ?

Le Lunéan était probablement le seul à encore appeler Guenièvre ainsi. Elle lui avait pourtant répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait utiliser son prénom mais Perceval n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. C'était aussi le seul à continuer d'appeler Arthur « Sire ». L'ancien roi avait finis pas se résigner et il avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis.

Guenièvre fut surprise par la proposition mais elle claqua joyeusement dans ses mains. Elle était sortie dehors pour prendre un peu l'air, s'ennuyant profondément depuis quelques jours.

_Oh oui se serait amusant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Super ! On va utiliser mes dés pour jouer. Répondit Perceval.

Perceval porta la main à sa ceinture mais elle se referma sur le vide. L'ancien chevalier fut un instant perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la petite sacoche contenant ses dés n'était pas à sa place. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était revenu sur Terre, sans rien emmener avec lui de la Lune. Ses dés en faisaient partie tout comme le reste des cadeaux qu'avait pu lui faire ses amis. Le chevalier sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau quand il y repensa. Plus les jours passaient et plus le royaume lunaire lui manquait. Perceval avait sous-estimé l'attachement qu'il avait formé avec son monde d'origine.

Le Lunéan soupira, essayant de se reprendre. Il se tourna vers Karadoc et lui demanda s'il avait des dés sur lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la reine proposa d'aller s'installer dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux avant que les serviteurs ne mettent les couverts. Ils auraient largement le temps de jouer tranquillement. Les deux hommes la suivirent tout en discutant avec elle. Perceval profitait de ces moments pour s'informer sur les trois dernières années qu'il avait manqué.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Karadoc sortit ses dés. Son ami n'en avait pas à seize faces mais ce n'était pas un problème. Perceval calcula qu'ils tireraient trois fois chacun et déduiraient le suppléments à la fin de chaque tour.

_Alors, à quoi joue-t-on ? Demanda Guenièvre. Je vous préviens, je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeux.

_Au Tourne-Lune. Fit Perceval. Vous allez voir c'est très simple à jouer.

_ Puis si on comprend rien, on pourra toujours faire un cul-de-chouette. Fit Karadoc en haussant les épaules.

_Mais non, vous allez voir, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Répondit Perceval.

Trois ans auparavant, il ne comprenait déjà rien au jeu de son ami et ça n'avait pas changé. De toute façon, personne ne connaissait le cul-de-chouette sur la lune, il avait demandé. Ils ne connaissait pas non plus le jeu du Pelican ou même le Soubli d'ailleurs… Mais contrairement à Karadoc ou au tavernier, ses amis avaient appris plutôt facilement ses jeux du Pays-de-Galles.

_Alors, c'est un jeu qui fonctionne avec un système de valeur… Commença Perceval.

Il enchaîna les explications et utilisa plusieurs exemples. Le Lunéan préféra s'en tenir aux règles officielles qui étaient plus simples et plus claires pour des novices. Awen lui avait aussi appris à jouer avec les règles propres à sa province de naissance mais ça rajoutait une difficulté au jeu que même Perceval trouvait complètement tordue.

Seulement, ils se rendit vite compte que ni Karadoc ni Guenièvre ne semblaient le comprendre.

Plus il parlait et plus leurs visages affichaient la confusion la plus totale. Le chevalier voyait bien qu'ils faisaient des efforts, lui demandant de répéter et lui posant même plusieurs questions. Ils essayaient sincèrement de comprendre son jeux.

Mais leurs incompréhensions lui rappelait toutes les fois où il s'était sentis en décalage avec ses amis de la Terre. Il se souvint des parties avortées, de Karadoc qui voulait bien essayer de le comprendre mais que jusqu'à un certain point. Sa résolution d'apprendre les règles du Pélican avait été touchante seulement le mal été déjà fait. A l'époque, Perceval s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, même parmi les imbéciles, il semblait si différent. Parfois, il en venait même à se dire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de « grande destinée » car au moins, il aurait pu être élevé sur la lune.

Et les trois dernières années qu'il avait passé là bas avait renforcé cette idée.

_Enfin c'est pas compliqué ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand on atteint 270, ça permet de tenter une révolution !

_Oui mais ça veut dire quoi déjà quand on fait une révolution ? Répondit son ami.

_Mais bon sang ça fait 15 fois que je le dis ! S'écria Perceval.

_Oui mais ça fait 15 fois que je comprend rien ! S'énerva à son tour Karadoc.

_Seigneur Perceval, c'est vrai que j'ai dû mal à comprendre aussi... Tenta Guenièvre.

Bien qu'agacé, le chevalier se retint d'élever la voix contre elle. C'était sa reine et même si elle avait l'air tout aussi largué que son ami, il devait faire preuve de respect envers elle. Soufflant un bon coup, Perceval essaya de se calmer.

_C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-il. J'explique mal ?

Karadoc faillit répondre « oui » mais la reine le devança :

_Non non, c'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste que…

_ Quoi ?

_C'est juste que c'est affreusement compliqué comme jeu. Avoua Guenièvre avec une grimace.

Son ami hocha la tête et Perceval les dévisagea tous deux avec de grands yeux. Ils trouvaient vraiment le Tourne-Lune si compliqué ? C'était pourtant l'un des jeux les plus basiques, même les enfants y jouaient ! Etait-ce vraiment compliqué pour les Terriens ou est-ce que les deux autres étaient simplement incapable de le comprendre ?

Perceval fixa les dés et le sentiment de décalage qu'il ressentait depuis son retour s'intensifia. Tout lui avait semblait tellement plus facile sur la Lune. Les Lunéans le comprenait presque sans problème et leurs logiques se rapprochaient de la sienne. Soilleir, Kelyn, Awen et les autres… Ils avaient tous appris ses jeux avec aisance ! Ils ne l'avaient pas regardé avec des yeux de poissons morts en lui disant que c'était n'importe quoi.

Sur la Lune...

 _« Oh. »_ Songea soudain Perceval alors que sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement.

Il avait été tellement heureux de revenir, de revoir à nouveau Arthur et les autres. Il avait vécu presque toute sa vie sur Terre et s'était sa maison… Mais il réalisait maintenant que la Lune lui manquait terriblement. Les trois ans qu'il avait passé là bas était loin d'être dérisoires. Ils avaient renforcé et crée de nouvelles différences entre lui et les Terriens. Quand il avait appris ce que signifiait devenir une étoile filante, il avait su que quitter la Lune serait difficile. Mais il s'était aussi convaincu qu'il en serait capable et qu'il faisait ça pour son roi.

Roi qui l'évitait…

Sans réfléchir, l'ancien chevalier se leva et quitta la salle à manger sans un mot. Il écouta à peine les appels interloqués de Karadoc et Guenièvre qui ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Perceval marcha dans les couloirs du château, bien décidé à regagner la chambre d'invité qui lui avait été attribué.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Arthur qui était en pleine discussion avec deux personnes que Perceval ne connaissait pas. L'ancien roi eut l'air surpris de le voir mais il se reprit vite.

_ Perceval, attendez une seconde. L'interpella-t-il.

Arthur donna des instructions aux hommes avec lui avant de reporter son attention sur Perceval.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sire ? Demanda le chevalier.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines qu'Arthur voulait lui parler seul à seul. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement le compte-rendue de sa mission avec Karadoc ?

L'ancien roi le regarda un instant avant de soupirer :

_Je sais bien que ça veut pas rentrer dans votre tête mais vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Arthur ?

_Je pige toujours pas pourquoi. Répondit honnêtement Perceval.

_Parce que je suis plus roi. Expliqua pour la millième fois Arthur. Vous avez pas remarqué que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom ?

_Ben si.

_Et vous en déduisez ?

_Qu'il y a une baisse de respect général ? Hasarda Perceval.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Arthur et le chevalier sentit le poids qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine depuis le jeu de dé s'alléger un peu.

_ Rooh puis après tout, appelez moi bien comme vous voulez. Fit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

_Ben du coup, je continue de vous appelez Sire. Répondit Perceval avec un air de finalité.

L'ancien roi leva les yeux au ciel mais il souriait toujours, clairement amusé par la détermination de Perceval.

_Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Sire ? Demanda le chevalier.

_Ah oui, j'ai croisé Merlin toute à l'heure. Répondit Arthur. Il m'a dit que votre potion était prête.

Perceval mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'était cette histoire de potion. Cette journée l'avait plutôt chamboulé, lui faisant oublier la conversation qu'il avait eut deux jours auparavant avec l'enchanteur. Arthur, quant à lui, fixait Perceval d'un air perplexe.

_Depuis quand vous prenez des potions de Merlin, vous ?

Le chevalier était rarement malade et il n'avait que très peu sollicité l'aide de l'enchanteur. Les seuls fois où il prenait des potions, c'est quand elles étaient nécessaires aux missions.

… Ou quand il parvenait à jouer avec les fioles du labo de Merlin avec Karadoc.

_Ah ! C'est parce que j'lui ai dis que j'avais plein de courbatures depuis que j'étais revenu sur Terre. Expliqua Perceval.

_ Des courbatures ? Mais vous vous êtes fait ça comment ? Demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

_Nan vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura le Lunéan. Merlin pense que j'ai mal parce que ma magie est bloquée.

Dès son retour, Arthur l'avait emmené voir le druide. Ce dernier avait été catégorique : les pouvoirs de Perceval étaient parfaitement scellés. Il serait peut-être possible un jour de les libérer mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Cela lui avait fait mal de l'admettre mais Elias non plus n'avait pas d'idée. Enfin… Il avait bien quelques pistes mais elles impliquaient un peu trop de magie noir au goût d'Arthur. Perceval ne s'en était pas trop formalisé, ayant admis qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Mais quelques jours après son retour, les courbatures avaient commencé.

Elles étaient supportables, ressemblant à celles qu'il avait quand il courrait avec son armure après une longue période sans le faire. Il ne s'était donc pas trop inquiété même s'il n'avait rien fait pour causer de telles courbatures. Au fur et à mesure, la douleur s'installa dans ses membres, devenant constante. Chaque fois qu'il levait un bras, il était obligé de forcer pour aller jusqu'au bout du geste.

Il avait décidé d'en parler à Merlin car cela devenait vraiment gênant pour s'endormir.

Après l'avoir examiné, le druide en été venu à la conclusion que tout ça était lié au blocage de ses pouvoirs. Merlin lui expliqua tant bien que mal que la magie était comme une rivière. Il était important qu'elle puisse s'écouler normalement et que, si des « barrages » se créaient, ça provoquait une foule de problèmes.

_ Du coup il devait me préparer une potion pour soulager la douleur. Conclu Perceval comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Sauf que, vu le regard que lui lançait Arthur, il eut l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse connerie.

_Vous avez mal depuis que vous êtes revenu. Déclara l'ancien roi d'une voix blanche.

_Ben…

_ Et vous avez mal… tout le temps ?

Perceval hocha la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour rassurer Arthur que celui-ci continuait sur sa lancée :

_Tout ça parce que vous êtes revenu, à cause de moi.

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix d'Arthur mais Perceval n'arrivait pas à savoir contre qui elle était dirigée. Les yeux du roi s'étaient assombris et ils brillaient d'une lueur que le chevalier ne parvenait pas à identifier. Arthur serra un instant les poings et il inspira profondément, semblant se forcer à rester calme.

Perceval n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction d'Arthur. Il était principalement revenu pour son roi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour considérer que tout était de sa faute. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait scellé sa magie ou lui causer ses douleurs. L'idée qu'il soit inquiet à cause de ses courbatures était normale mais qu'il soit bouleversé à ce point…

_ Ben oui je suis revenu pour vous et aussi retrouver ma vie ici mais c'est pas de votre faute si j'ai mal. Répondit Perceval, un peu perdu

Cela n'apaisa pas Arthur qui commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir.

_ Vous étiez là haut depuis trois ans. Dit-il. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à finalement savoir ce que signifiait « devenir une étoile filante » ?

Perceval chercha dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment il exact il avait décidé qu'il voulait absolument revenir.

_J'crois que c'est après notre conversation en rêve. Marmonna le chevalier. Vous aviez pas l'air bien, ça m'a inquiété…

S'il avait trouvé Arthur bouleversé, ce ne fut rien comparé à l'air absolument dévasté qu'il afficha en entendant ça. L'ancien roi croisa les bras et ferma les yeux un instant.

_Vous avez abandonné une vie qui avait l'air de tellement vous plaire, vos amis, votre travail d'astronome… Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien ?

Perceval voulu répondre mais Arthur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fixa le chevalier avec une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage alors qu'il ajoutait avec amertume :

_Vous n'auriez pas du faire tout ça, personne ne mérite une telle dévotion.

_ Mais Sire…

_Vous auriez dû rester sur la Lune. Murmura Arthur.

Incapable de faire face à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Arthur tourna les talons et abandonna son chevalier.

Sous le choc, Perceval le regarda partir avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû mal entendre. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait abandonné. Il eut envie de lui crier d'attendre, de revenir et de lui parler. Arthur n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une chose pareille et de s'en aller comme ça après !

Mais Perceval fut incapable d'émettre un seul son et il resta planté dans le couloir comme un imbécile. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds et mette fin à cette horrible journée. Perceval sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement. Le chevalier retint un sanglot et il partit en courant, voulant s'éloigner d'ici le plus possible.

Il couru, encore et encore, incapable de s'arrêter. Sa course effrénée le conduisit rapidement dehors mais il continua sur sa lancée, passant les portes de l'enceinte du château. Il y avait encore du monde dans la cour intérieure et il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit pleurer…

Une fois à l'extérieur, il ralentit à peine le pas. Perdu dans ses émotions, Perceval s'avança sur le chemin menant au village. Il n'était pas trop loin, même pour une personne à pied. Le chevalier avait suffisamment de pièces sur lui pour aller boire à la taverne. Perceval avait dans l'idée de s'enfiler suffisamment de vin pour s'assommer plusieurs heures. Il retint difficilement un nouveau sanglot et il frotta ses yeux pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient.

Mais alors qu'il marchait, Perceval eut à nouveau l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de l'épier. Le chevalier tourna la tête vers la forêt qui entourait le château et pour la première fois, il le vit.

Au loin, à travers les arbres, un homme en noir était en train de l'observer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Un chapitre qui arrive un peu tard mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. Du coup, j'ai encore rajouté un chapitre. Promis, le prochain c'est vraiment le dernier. De toute façon j'ai pas le choix vu que je reprend mon taff ( fin du confinement pour bibi) et j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Depuis quand vous jouez aux dés vous ?

L'ancienne reine sursauta et tourna la tête vers son mari. Arthur se tenait dans l'entrée de leur chambre, revenant d'une longue soirée de planification avec son beau-père. Il était passablement surpris de voir Guenièvre avec ce type d'occupation. Il avait plus l'habitude de la voir lire ou encore d'effectuer des travaux d'aiguilles.

_Depuis aujourd'hui. Lui répondit sa femme.

Arthur haussa un sourcil et Guenièvre, un peu gêné, reporta son attention sur son jeu. L'ancien roi commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler une tenue de nuit plus confortable. Tout en se changeant, il observa sa femme lancer ses dés.

_Vous jouez à quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_Au Tourne-Lune, on a essayé d'y jouer cet après-midi avec le seigneur Perceval et le seigneur Karadoc.

La surprise d'Arthur fut aussitôt remplacée par la culpabilité en entendant le nom du Gallois d'adoption. Il s'était noyé dans le travail en fin d'après-midi pour essayer d'oublier la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Perceval.

Mais plus les heures défilaient et plus il regrettait ses paroles…

Guenièvre relança ses dés et fixa le résultat. Comptant sur ses doigts, elle essaya d'additionner tous les résultats de ses tirages précédents. Arthur la vit plisser des yeux et se marmonner :

_Y a un truc quand on atteint 400…

_ C'est quoi le Tourne-Lune ? Finit par demander l'ancien roi.

Il rejoignit Guenièvre sur le lit alors que celle-ci fixait ses dés en soupirant.

_C'est un jeu du seigneur Perceval mais c'est tellement compliqué…

L'ancien roi n'avait aucun mal à le croire : son vassal était connu pour ses jeux alambiqués.

_Pauvre seigneur Perceval… Il avait l'air tellement triste quand il a vu qu'on comprenait rien, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de m'entraîner.

Arthur se souvint soudain de la mine déconfite du chevalier avant qu'ils ne se parlent. Cela lui avait paru étrange mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé, s'étant simplement dit que Perceval n'était pas dans son assiette. L'ancien roi se frotta le visage d'un air las, s'en voulant un peu plus.

Son chevalier était triste et il en avait rajouté une couche en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir.

_Vous savez, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir s'il apprend que vous vous entraînez pour jouer avec lui.

Et peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi demander à Perceval de lui apprendre ?

Se serait un bon moyen pour se faire pardonner de ses paroles irréfléchis. Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion, profondément déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait appris. Perceval avait beau lui dire que ce n'était « que » des courbatures, cela impliquait tellement plus.

Son chevalier était désormais privé d'une part de lui, de son monde d'origine qu'il venait juste de retrouver. Malgré le travail qu'il avait fait sur lui-même ces trois dernières années, Arthur avait immédiatement été dévoré par la culpabilité.

_J'espère… Soupira Guenièvre. En plus, le seigneur Karadoc trouve qu'il a l'air un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

_C'est probablement la lune qui lui manque. Supposa Arthur.

L'ancien roi savait ce que ça faisait, d'être tiraillé entre deux mondes. Rome lui avait manqué pendant des années une fois qu'il était devenu roi de Bretagne. Mais s'il voulait retourner là-bas il lui suffisait de prendre un bateau. Perceval, lui, ne pouvait plus retourner sur la Lune même si elle lui manquait.

Guenièvre rangea ses dés dans un petit sac et le posa à côté du lit.

_Dîtes, je sais que vous êtes occupé en ce moment mais vous pourriez pas passer un peu plus de temps avec le seigneur Perceval ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question surpris Arthur qui répondit sans réfléchir :

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

Ce n'était pas totalement faux mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il se sentait coupable d'être la cause de tant de chamboulements dans la vie de son chevalier. Perceval avait beau eut lui dire qu'il voulait aussi se retrouver sa vie terrienne, Arthur n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il était surtout revenu à cause de lui. Il n'en était pas fier mais il s'était mis a éviter Perceval, passant le moins de temps possible avec lui.

Arthur n'était pas très doué pour faire face à ses émotions. Mais surtout, il avait peur que Perceval en ait finalement assez et ne lui pardonne pas ses paroles.

_Oui mais vous pourriez… Je sais pas moi… Trouver un moment pour manger avec lui ? Proposa Guenièvre. Vous le faisiez souvent avant.

_Et à chaque fois j'avais envie de lui éclater la tête avec le tranchant de ma coupe. Répondit-il avec mauvaise foi, espérant faire cesser la conversation.

L'ancienne reine roula des yeux et déclara sur le ton de l'évidence :

_Rooh arrêtez de faire votre ronchon, tout le monde sait bien que vous l'adorez.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Guenièvre ajouta :

_Et c'est évident qu'il vous adore aussi sinon il aurait pas fait tout ça.

L'ancienne reine se tourna et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Toujours assit sur le lit, Arthur resta comme un idiot pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se coucher aussi.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa femme avait raison. Il tenait à Perceval et il était évident que c'était réciproque. L'ancien roi cacha son visage derrière ses mains et lâcha un grognement sonore :

_Putain, faut vraiment que je lui parle demain…

**oOoOoOo**

La lune avait disparu.

Seul dans le champs de blé, Perceval fixait le ciel vide. Il arrivait encore à accéder à cet endroit dans ses rêves mais Soilleir n'était nulle part. Un jour, elle lui avait expliqué que, même si elle n'était plus sa gardienne, elle pourrait toujours sentir s'il l'appelait. Le chevalier restait son protégé et le lien qui les unissait n'avait pas été rompu quant Soilleir avait été destitué de son rôle.

Mais tout ça c'était avant qu'il ne devienne une étoile filante.

Perceval ne réalisait que maintenant qu'en renonçant à sa magie, il avait aussi complètement brisé ses liens avec la Lune.

Avec ses amis.

_Soilleir ? Appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Perceval continua de crier son nom en vain. Il attendit et attendit encore mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Soilleir ne viendrait pas même s'il hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Le chevalier se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il laissa échapper un sanglot.

La Lune avait disparu et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complètement seul.

**oOoOoOo**

Perceval se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et les joues humides.

Le chevalier se redressa d'un coup sur lit et le regretta immédiatement. La pièce tangua autour de lui et il dû refréner une brusque envie de vomir. Perceval se rallongea lentement tout en aspirant profondément. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées brumeuses. La veille, il s'était considérablement saoulé pour oublier son chagrin. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure des solutions. Mais maintenant, il avait juste l'une des pires gueules de bois de sa vie. Sa gorge était sèche, lui faisant regretter de ne pas avoir un pichet d'eau à porter de main.

Étant venu avec la ferme intention de se noyer dans le vin, Perceval avait loué une chambre en arrivant à la taverne. C'était plus prudent que de se balader au milieu de la nuit sans avoir les yeux en face des trous. Vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé, il se serait probablement effondré sur le chemin du retour comme une loque.

Malgré son mal de tête carabiné, Perceval repensa à son rêve.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'il essayait de parler à Soilleir. Il s'était endormis en pensant à elle mais son amie n'était pas venue. Perceval devait se rendre à l'évidence, Soilleir ne lui apparaîtrait plus jamais. Il essayerait de l'appeler à nouveau sans avoir bu mais Perceval ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Il était du genre optimiste mais même lui ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence.

Le conseil des Oracles ne plaisantaient pas quant ils bannissaient un Lunéan.

Le chevalier se mit à tripoter d'un air absent son médaillon. Il avait ce bijou autour de son cou depuis qu'il était un bébé. Quand il était enfant, Soilleir lui avait dit de ne jamais l'enlever, qu'il le cacherait des personnes mal-intentionnées. Perceval ignorait si, malgré son bannissement, son médaillon continuait de le protéger.

Il n'en savait rien et il avait beaucoup trop la gueule de bois pour s'inquiéter de ça.

A la place, il prit une décision nettement plus improbable. L'échec de son rêve lui avait fait prendre conscience que sans sa magie, il ne pourrait pas contacter Soilleir. Il allait donc tenter de la libérer même s'il n'était pas dans le meilleur des états pour le faire. Merlin et Elias lui avait dit que, théoriquement, c'était possible. Ils ignoraient juste comment le faire.

Enfin… Elias avait bien quelques idées mais Arthur trouvait qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop dangereuses.

« Il veut pas d'moi ici alors qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si c'est dangereux ? » Pensa amèrement le Lunéan.

Et puis merde ! C'était sa magie dont il était question ! Pourquoi il ne serait pas capable de la libérer s'il le voulait ?

Perceval ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Les mauvaises langues diraient que, pour lui, ça devrait être facile. Elles ne pourraient pas avoir plus tord ! L'esprit du Lunéan était constamment en activité, passant aussi bien d'une pensée à une chanson en un clin d'œil. Il était difficile pour Perceval de mettre son esprit au repos et de se concentrer pleinement sur une seule activité.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, le chevalier appela à lui sa magie. Soilleir lui avait enseigné comment faire et elle avait eu bien du mérite. Perceval n'avait pas été le plus doué des élèves, manquant de concentration. Il était aussi difficile d'apprendre à quelqu'un une discipline qu'il craignait. Personne dans son entourage ne comprenait sa réticence à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Tous les Lunéans naissaient dotés de magie et l'utiliser était instinctif. Seulement, Perceval avait été élevé sur Terre et rien de tout cela n'était normal pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur de sa magie et il avait besoin d'elle.

_Lentement, il s'enfonça au fond de lui-même et atteignit le centre de ses pouvoirs. Son espace mental était vide à l'exception d'une immense porte. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils en la voyant fermée. Lors de ses entraînements avec Soilleir, il l'avait toujours vu ouverte. Elle donnait normalement sur une immense lumière qui brillait comme soleil._

_Perceval s'approcha de la porte et en saisit la poignée. Le chevalier fit une première tentative, tirant dessus d'un coup sec. Il y eut un grincement mais ce fut le seul résultat. Perceval redoubla d'effort, utilisant toujours de force. Il continua ce manège pendant un moment, s'épuisant pour rien._

__Mais tu vas t'ouvrir oui ? ! Cria-t-il, excédé._

_Comme pour le narguer, la porte se contenta de grincer à nouveau. Passablement agacé, Perceval donna un grand coup de pied dedans…_

Et revint brutalement à lui.

Perceval se courba en deux, saisit d'une violente nausée. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de vomir de la bile sur sa couverture. Le chevalier s'essuya la bouche, ayant du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Tenter de libérer sa magie avec une gueule de bois n'était décidément pas une bonne idée…

Perceval jeta la couverture souillée par terre et se rallongea, épuisé. Il somnola une bonne heure avant de finalement se lever. Perceval hésita un instant avant de décider qu'il se débarbouillerait au château. Il se rhabilla, rassembla ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois descendu dans la salle, le tavernier lui demanda s'il voulait manger mais le chevalier refusa. La simple idée d'ingurgiter un truc lui levait le cœur.

Une fois dehors, Perceval eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit. Le manteau blanc qui recouvrait les alentours n'était pas très épais mais signait le début de l'hiver. Bientôt, la neige s'installerait durablement pendant plusieurs mois, rendant les déplacements compliqués. L'air frais lui caressa le visage, apaisant un peu ses nausées. Perceval fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin en direction du château de Carmélide. Il avançait lentement, pas très pressé d'y retourner après la journée d'hier. Ses courbatures n'aidaient pas non plus, le chevalier n'étant pas aller chercher sa potion chez Merlin.

Il était à mis-chemin quand il vit une ombre du coin de l'œil. Perceval tourna la tête en direction de la forêt et vit l'homme en noir de la veille. Ce dernier se tenait entre les arbres et malgré sa capuche, le chevalier avait l'impression qu'il le fixait. Perceval s'arrêta et le regarda à son tour. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se sentait observé et il était persuadé que c'était cet homme.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que l'inconnu ne fasse demi-tour. Curieux malgré lui et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, Perceval partit à sa recherche. Il voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme l'observait. Le chevalier slaloma entre les arbres, la neige ralentissant sa progression. Il perdit plusieurs fois de vue l'homme en noir mais il finissait toujours pas réapparaître un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air sans cesse hors de portée et Perceval pensa un instant lui courir après.

Mais vu sa gueule de bois, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

_Hey ! Attendez ! Cria-t-il à la place.

L'homme en noir ne l'écouta pas, forçant Perceval à accélérer le pas. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt et le chemin n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Perceval réalisa que, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par se perdre. Il n'était déjà plus très sûr de savoir comment revenir sur ses pas...

Il avait à nouveau perdu l'homme en noir quand il arriva dans une petite clairière. Elle aurait pu être des plus banales sans le monument en son centre qui pulsait d'une lumière bleuté que Perceval connaissait bien.

_ C'est…

_Une porte dimensionnelle. Termina une voix derrière lui.

Perceval sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme en noir. Ce dernier venait d'apparaître à son tour dans la clairière. Il se tenait à quelques pas de Perceval, fixant le portail qui se trouvait devant eux. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par sa capuche, ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage. Il avait l'air d'un homme ordinaire mais Perceval sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, sa présence mettait malaise le Lunéan.

_Vous z'êtes qui ? Demanda-t-il.

_Qui je suis à peu d'importance. Répondit l'autre. Ce qui l'est, c'est qui vous êtes Perceval.

_Ben vous venez de le dire, je suis Perceval.

Une ombre de sourire passa furtivement sur le visage Méléagant mais elle disparue vite.

_ Vous êtes surtout un Lunéan. Déclara-t-il. Du moins vous l'étiez avant de devenir une étoile filante.

Perceval fut prit au dépourvu par cette remarque. Il dévisagea l'homme noir, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être. Peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité sur ses origines et elles n'étaient pas du genre à crier son secret sur tous les toits.

_Comment vous savez ça vous ? C'est le roi qui vous en a parlé ?

Méléagant secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

_Disons que comme vous, je ne suis pas vraiment de ce monde.

Perceval retint un grognement, pas plus avancé par cette réponse. Il était encore tombé sur quelqu'un qui aimait parler en énigme. S'il avait de la chance, il pigerait peut-être une chose sur deux...

Puis c'était quoi ces mystères ? C'était trop compliqué de lui dire son nom ?

_ Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Essaya-t-il de savoir.

_ Et pourquoi vous, vous m'avez suivis jusqu'ici ? Contra Méléagant.

_Mais parce que vous arrêtez pas de m'observer ! S'exclama Perceval.

L'homme en noir ne répondit rien et le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel. S'il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, Perceval allait rentrer se coucher.

_Cette porte mène chez vous. Déclara soudain Méléagant.

_Au Pays de Galles ? Demanda Perceval, surpris.

Il regarda à nouveau la porte qui brillait doucement. Des étoiles tourbillonnaient en son centre, faisant vibrer quelque chose en lui. Il sentait au plus profond de son être leurs appels, renforçant son désir de les rejoindre à nouveau.

_Sur la Lune. Rectifia l'homme en noir.

Perceval écarquilla les yeux et il s'approcha un peu plus de la porte. Si cet inconnu avait raison alors son monde l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour retourner là bas...

Le chevalier secoua la tête et détourna le regard. L'homme en noir le regarda faire, se tenant toujours patiemment à côté de lui.

_La Lune c'est plus chez moi. Soupira Perceval. J'ai plus le droit d'y retourner, j'ai été banni.

_Banni pour avoir voulu revenir auprès de votre roi. Fit Méléagant. Quelle noblesse d'âme de votre part.

_C'est pas faux. Répondit le chevalier qui ne connaissait pas cette expression.

Le cerveau encore ralentit par l'alcool, il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait jamais à l'homme en noir pourquoi il était rentré. A la place, il alla toucher la structure de la porte. Il lui serait tellement facile de la franchir, de rentrer sur la Lune…

_Vous avez fait tant de sacrifices…. Déclara l'homme en noir. J'espère au moins que votre roi vous en est reconnaissant.

_« Vous auriez dû rester sur la Lune »_

Le cœur serré, Perceval ne répondit pas. Méléagant eut un sourire étrange et le Lunéan ressentit à nouveau un frisson. L'homme en noir n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal mais il l'inquiétait quand même. Tentant de se soustraire à ce sentiment de malaise, Perceval préféra reporter son attention sur la porte.

Si elle menait bien sur la Lune, Perceval ignorait où il atterrirait exactement. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se retrouver dans la salle des portes de la capital qu'au fin fond d'une province Lunéane. Son peuple connaissait le secret de fabrication de ces portes mais c'était une affaire longue et complexe. Mais il arrivait que ces structures apparaissent spontanément dans des endroits improbables, déposées là par les dieux pour des raisons inconnues.

Cette porte pourrait le mener à nouveau dans son monde mais cela reviendrait à braver son bannissement…

Perceval ne pouvait pas retourner sur la Lune comme ça. Le conseil des Oracles l'avait prévenu avant d'accéder à sa demande. En choisissant de devenir une étoile filante, Perceval serait banni et ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Il lui faudrait une autorisation exceptionnelle pour lui permettre de revenir. S'il était découvert sur la Lune sans justification, la punition serait la mort.

Et Perceval n'avait pas très envie de passer de vie à trépas dans l'immédiat.

Il avait préféré la Terre à la Lune et devrait assumer ce choix pour le reste de son existence.

_Je peux pas prendre cette porte. Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. Je vais me faire buter si j'y retourne.

_ Ils ne sont pas très commodes là haut. Remarqua l'homme en noir.

Perceval hocha vivement la tête, se rappelant de ses rencontres avec le Conseil. C'était probablement les personnes les plus désagréables qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie.

_Vous devez quand même beaucoup tenir à votre roi pour avoir accepté de devenir une étoile filante. Fit Méléagant.

_Bien sur que je tien à lui, c'est mon roi. Répondit Perceval sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Et je suis sure qu'il a apprécié votre geste.

_« Vous auriez dû rester sur la lune »_

La voix d'Arthur ne cessait de revenir le hanter. Quand il était revenu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce le roi le noie sous les remerciements. Mais honnêtement, Perceval s'en foutait de tout ça. Il ne courait pas après les honneurs et ne cherchait pas non plus à être traité en héro. Seulement, Perceval ne pouvait pas nier que la réaction d'Arthur lui avait fait beaucoup de peine.

_Non, il a pas aimé que j'fasse ça et il se croit responsable de mon bannissement. Avoua-t-il. Il aurait préféré que… Que je ne revienne pas.

_« Vous auriez dû rester sur la Lune »._

Si la journée de la veille n'était que le début d'une longue série, Perceval ne pouvait pas donner tord à Arthur. Il préférait mille fois risquer la peine de mort que de revivre la même situation.

_Votre roi est bien ingrat. Remarqua Méléagant.

_Ingrat c'est pas quand il y a des infiltrations d'eau ?

_ Être ingrat c'est quand on est pas reconnaissant, qu'on apprécie pas ce qu'on a fait pour nous. Corrigea l'homme en noir.

Malgré lui, Perceval dû bien admettre que ça correspondait un peu à la situation…

_Vous êtes d'une grande loyauté mais vous l'avez donné à un homme qui ne sait pas l'apprécier. Poursuivit-il.

_C'est pas vrai…

Mais Perceval n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin. Il s'était toujours tenu aux côtés d'Arthur, même quand il avait fondé son clan avec Karadoc. Il n'avait jamais renoncé à être son chevalier, ne comprenant pas ceux qui pouvait abandonner Arthur. Quand Perceval l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il avait tout de suite su qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il ne mentait pas quand il avait dit qu'il était rentré pour retrouver son ancienne vie. La Terre et ses amis d'ici lui manquaient beaucoup. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, le chevalier savait qu'il était surtout rentré pour Arthur.

Perceval lui avait donné sa loyauté, son amour.

Et Arthur ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'éviter et de souhaiter qu'il ne soit pas rentré.

Une bouffé de colère l'envahit à l'égard du roi, surprenant le chevalier. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille envers Arthur. Déstabilisé par ses réaction, Perceval inspira profondément pour se calmer. D'un geste de la main, il chassa également les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux.

_Mais le roi Arthur n'est pas le seul à ne pas vous apprécier à votre juste valeur. Ajouta l'homme en noir. Vos amis aussi ne vous comprennent pas, pas comme le pourrez vos amis Lunéans.

Cette fois-ci, le chevalier faillit lui demander comme il pouvait savoir ça. Mais il se rappela que l'homme en noir le suivait depuis un moment. Il l'avait sûrement vu interagir avec les autres. Au fond de lui, une petit voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Soilleir lui criait de se méfier. Seulement, au milieu de cette clairière enneigée où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Perceval ne l'écouta pas.

_Karadoc et les autres font ce qu'ils peuvent. Tenta-t-il de défendre ses amis.

_Mais jusqu'à quand ? Contra Méléagant. La différence finit toujours mal Perceval.

L'homme en noir bougea légèrement la tête et pour la première fois, le chevalier aperçut ses yeux. Ses iris noires semblaient l'aspirer et il avait l'impression de tomber encore et encore…

_Vous êtes peut-être banni mais vous restez un Lunéan. Dit-il. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, à la fin, vous vous sentirez toujours seul.

Il avait raison.

Au fond de lui, Perceval le savait et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Méléagant désigna le tourbillon d'étoiles brillant qui permettait de franchir les mondes.

_Cette porte est votre seul salut Perceval.

**oOoOoOo**

Karadoc était en mission.

Enfin…. Mission était un bien grand mot. Le chevalier avait surtout été chargé par Merlin d'apporter une potion à Perceval. Le druide l'avait croisé en sortant de son laboratoire et avait plus ou moins sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait prétexté avoir encore beaucoup de choses à faire et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de courir après Perceval. Seulement, ce dernier devait quand même prendre la potion destinée à soulager ses douleurs. Il était impératif qu'elle lui parvienne.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire dans l'immédiat, Karadoc avait accepté. Il voulait en profiter pour parler aussi avec son ami. Son comportement de la veille avec le Tourne-Lune avait été bizarre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Perceval de perdre son calme alors pourquoi s'énerver ainsi ? En plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Karadoc ne pigeait rien à ses jeux. Ils leurs étaient déjà arrivés d'avoir des différends mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi bouleversé.

L'après-midi débutait tout juste quand il se dirigea vers la chambre de Perceval. Une fois devant, Karadoc frappa trois coup et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Perceval au visage fatigué et aux yeux cernaient. De l'humble avis du chevalier de Vannes, son ami avait vraiment une sale tête. Il avait tous les signes de la personne qui avait sacrément picolé la veille et avait dû mal à s'en remettre. Karadoc espérait juste que ce n'était pas à cause du jeu de dé qu'il s'était mis dans des états pareils.

_ Merlin m'a donné votre potion. Dit-il en tendant la fiole à Perceval. Faut prendre une cuillère tous les matins.

Perceval prit la potion avec un hochement de tête.

_Merci, c'est chic de votre part de me l'avoir apporté. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix mais Karadoc n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

_Hey, ça vous direz qu'on aille s'entraîner ? Proposa-t-il. J'ai eu une super idée à base de choux ! Vous allez voir, ça va être mortel !

_ Désolé mais pas aujourd'hui. Fit Perceval.

Son refus surprit Karadoc qui fut coupé dans son élan. Le Lunéan était toujours partant pour élaborer de nouvelles techniques de combat. La plus part du temps, c'était même lui qui venait chercher Karadoc pour s'entraîner. Les rares fois où Perceval avait refusé de s'exercer, c'est quand il était souffrant.

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas mais le chevalier de Vannes voulait en être certain.

_Vous êtes pas malade au moins ?

_Non non vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste trop abusé sur le vin hier soir. Soupira Perceval.

Karadoc hocha la tête, plus ou moins rassuré.

_Vous savez pour hier… Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé. S'excusa-t-il. J'espère qu'on vous a pas vexé à rien piger… C'est juste que c'était super compliqué votre truc.

Perceval secoua la tête avant de lui faire un sourire. Il sonnait un peu faux mais Karadoc ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne vit pas non plus les ombres qui dansaient dans le regard de son ami quand il déclara d'un ton léger :

_ Pas la peine de vous excusez, c'est pas grave.

Cela soulagea Karadoc qui avait eut peur que le Gallois d'adoption soit fâché contre lui.

_Bon ben du coup, reposez vous bien ! On s'entraînera plus tard. Conclu le chevalier de Vannes avec un sourire.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de Perceval le stoppa :

_Au faite je délirais pas, y avait bien un type qui me suivait.

Karadoc repensa aux fois où son ami avait eut l'impression d'être épiée. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais rien vu. Ils avaient finis par mettre ça sur le compte de l'imagination de Perceval.

_Ah ouais ? C'était qui alors ?

_Un type tout en noir qu'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules.

Un homme habillé en noir ? Karadoc avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parlé de ça quelque part… Mais où ? Le chevalier ne s'en souvenait plus.

_ Vous êtes allez lui parler ? Demanda le chevalier de Vannes.

_Ouais et il en a profité pour me montrer un truc.

Karadoc lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait mais Perceval haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il se contenta de lui dire qu'il était fatigué et avait envie d'aller dormir. Karadoc lui souhaita une bonne sieste et lui proposa de repasser le voir demain. Mais Perceval lui répondit à peine et il referma assez rapidement la porte. Le chevalier de Vannes fut surpris par sa réaction et il fixa la porte comme un idiot pendant quelques secondes.

Perplexe, Karadoc finit par repartir en direction des cuisines pour son casse-dalle d'après repas.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Perceval mais ça finirait bien par lui passer.

**oOoOoOo**

Se débarrasser de Perceval n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La présence d'un enfant de la Lune parmi la cour du roi Arthur avait été une surprise. Méléagant ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'un Lunéan était présent. Le charme de dissimulation que portait Perceval avait été de haute volée, un véritable bijou de magie lunaire. Les Lunéans avaient mis le paquet pour dissimuler l'identité de Perceval, parvenant à le cacher même aux sens de Méléagant.

Il avait beau être puissant, il n'était pas non plus infaillible et il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer.

Après tout, quand on commettait une erreur, le plus important c'était de la réparer.

L'homme en noir s'était alors attelé à tisser sa toile autour de Perceval. Leur rencontre dans la forêt n'avait été que le début d'une série. Depuis deux semaines, il ne se passait presque pas un jour sans que le Gallois d'adoption ne vienne pas voir la porte dimensionnelle. Malgré la neige et le froid, Perceval se plantait devant elle et la fixait à chaque fois un peu plus longuement. Son envie de traverser la porte était de plus en plus importante. Sans la menace de mort qui pesait sur sa tête, Méléagant était sûre que Perceval l'aurait déjà traversé.

L'homme en noir n'avait pas mis longtemps à analyser le Lunéan. Il était souvent à l'ouest et Méléagant avait dû adapter son discours aux problèmes de compréhension de Perceval. C'était aussi quelqu'un de sensible, loyal et d'une innocence qu'il avait rarement vu chez les humains.

Des émotions d'une grande pureté… Et si facilement corruptibles.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Méléagant d'exacerber les décalages que ressentaient Perceval. A chacune de leurs conversations, il poussait le Gallois d'adoption à admettre qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir, qu'il avait commis une erreur en devenant une étoile filante.

La seule chose qui constituait encore un obstacle au départ de Perceval, à part la menace de mort, c'était Arthur.

Mais l'ancien roi avait commis une grosse erreur en disant à son chevalier qu'il aurait dû rester sur la Lune. Envahit par la culpabilité, Arthur avait parlé sans se soucier des conséquences. Ses mots avaient ébranlé profondément le Lunéan, le rendant plus manipulable. Ironiquement, Méléagant aurait presque pu remercier Arthur pour lui avoir facilité son travail.

Il avait aussi sentit, sous toute cette tristesse, la colère que Perceval couvait à l'égard de son roi. Le Lunéan aimait profondément Arthur mais il avait été terriblement blessé par son comportement. L'homme en noir était quasiment sûr qu'il serait capable de retourner Perceval contre l'ancien roi. Avec les bons mots, il pourrait transformer la dévotion du Gallois d'adoption en haine.

Faire de lui une sorte de nouveau Lancelot… Se serait absolument fascinant.

Mais cela lui demanderait du temps et Méléagant était sur Terre depuis trop longtemps. Il était la Réponse aux erreurs commises par Arthur et sa mission ne serait terminée qu'avec sa mort. L'ancien roi de Bretagne avait déjà échappé par deux fois à la mort et Méléagant ne voulait pas rater la prochaine tentative. Il avait donc décidé d'être plus rapide avec Perceval et, si nécessaire, d'être également plus direct dans ses méthodes. Le Lunéan était peut-être privé de ses pouvoirs mais Méléagant ne voulait courir aucun risque. Moins Arthur avait de soutient et moins il avait de chance d'échapper à nouveau à la mort.

C'est pourquoi il se tenait à nouveau devant la porte dimensionnelle, Perceval à ses côtés. Le chevalier frissonnait malgré son manteau et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. L'homme en noir nota avec satisfaction que c'était une expression de plus en plus fréquente sur le visage du chevalier. Ce dernier était à nouveau venu voir la porte et comme à chaque fois, il était apparu pour parler à Perceval.

_ Des gens savent que vous venez ici ? Demanda Méléagant.

_ Non personne.

_Pas même votre roi ?

_ On se parle plus trop lui et moi. Soupira Perceval.

Méléagant fut satisfait d'entendre tout ça. Il s'était douté que le chevalier n'avait rien dit au sujet de la porte mais il préférait en avoir la confirmation. Il voulait éviter tous désagréments futurs. Nul doute que si le Lunéan évoquait la présence d'un « homme en noir » dans les parages, Arthur ferait aussitôt le rapprochement.

_ Il aurait préféré que je reste sur la lune alors je me débrouille pour rester hors de ses pattes. Ajouta Perceval en baissant la tête.

_Sage décision, il se sent déjà tellement coupable de vous avoir poussé à revenir alors moins il vous verra et moins il en souffrira. Lui répondit-il.

Grâce à toutes leurs conversations, il savait où taper pour faire mal. La pique fit mouche et Perceval fit de gros effort pour contenir un sanglot.

_J'veux pas qu'il soit mal à cause moi. Marmonna le chevalier.

Perceval s'essuya les yeux, chassant ses larmes. Il fixa la porte dimensionnelle un long moment avant de dire tout doucement :

_J'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose, c'est qu'il soit fier de moi.

Méléagant le regarda avec intérêt. Perceval était vraiment différent de Lancelot ou d'Arthur. Il avait des désirs tellement simples, tellement désintéressés…

Tellement facile à briser.

_Vous vous bercez d'illusion mon ami. Murmura Méléagant.

_ … Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Avoua Perceval.

_Il ne sera jamais fier de vous. Expliqua-t-il. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, il ne verra en vous qu'un Lunéan banni par sa faute.

Méléagant désigna la porte dimensionnelle d'un geste de la main.

_ Vous le savez, la seule solution qui vous reste est de tenter le tout pour le tout et de partir.

Perceval hocha la tête, ayant déjà admis qu'il ne pouvait plus rester auprès de son roi. Il s'approcha de la porte d'un pas hésitant sous le regard attentif de Méléagant. Il effleura le centre de la porte, faisant pulser un instant le tourbillon bleuté. Le chevalier semblait à deux doigts de finalement traverser la porte, de tenter quand même sa chance.

Risquer la peine de mort lui semblait plus supportable que de faire souffrir Arthur.

Mais Méléagant fut déçu de le voir reculer d'un pas. Perceval baissa la tête alors qu'il murmurait :

_Retourner sur la Lune c'est trop risqué mais je peux quand même partir… J'ai qu'à retourner chez mes vieux au Pays-de-Galles.

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'homme en noir avait besoin que Perceval disparaisse définitivement. S'il voulait affaiblir Arthur, il était nécessaire que Lunéan ne revienne jamais. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait piégée la porte dimensionnelle. Elle ne donnait pas sur la Lune mais quelque part ailleurs. La réputation de Méléagant le précédait jusqu'au royaume des Lunéans. Une simple preuve de son influence sur Perceval empêcherait la peine de mort. Etant banni, il serait renvoyé sur Terre même si Perceval n'avait plus envie d'y retourner.

Méléagant ne voulait pas qu'il puisse revenir. S'il traversait la porte qui se trouvait dans la clairière, le chevalier serait envoyé dans un monde lointain et hostile. La porte serait désactivée et Perceval serait coincé là bas. Sans ses pouvoirs et livré à lui même, l'homme en noir ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Lunéan.

Heureusement, même Perceval ne voulait plus traverser la porte, Méléagant avait prévu un plan B.

_Prenez la nuit pour réfléchir. Lui conseilla-t-il. Revenez ici vers midi pour me donner votre réponse.

Perceval hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

_D'accord je reviendrai vous dire ça.

**oOoOoOo**

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder par la fenêtre depuis toute à l'heure ?

_Le temps est bizarre aujourd'hui, j'aime pas ça. Répondit Merlin.

_Sérieusement ? Vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre de vous occupez de la météo ? Critiqua Elias avec agaçement.

Merlin ferma brièvement les yeux, s'empêchant très fort de ne pas crier sur le sorcier. Ce dernier se tenait au dessus de son chaudron, mélangeant avec dextérité la mixture bouillonnante. Le druide n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il s'en moquait totalement. Il avait oublié ses propres potions dès l'instant où il avait regardé par la fenêtre un peu plus tôt. Merlin s'était immobilisé, fixant le ciel d'un air inquiet.

De gros nuages gris s'accumulaient depuis le matin, assombrissant le ciel. La neige tombait à nouveau, recouvrant les chemins et les habitations d'une blancheur éclatante. Merlin pouvait entendre le vent glacial souffler contre les murs du laboratoire, charriant son lot de flocons.

_Venez donc voir au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule. Rétorqua-t-il.

_Nan mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester planté comme un gland toute la journée.

_Mais vous allez venir voir oui ou merde ?

_Merde. Lui répondit Elias.

Le druide roula des yeux mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Le sorcier ne pouvait peut-être pas le sentir mais la connexion de Merlin à la nature le rendait certain d'une chose.

Une tempête de neige allait s'abattre aujourd'hui sur le royaume.

Et elle n'était pas naturelle.

**oOoOoOo**

Perceval l'évitait.

Arthur était bien conscient de l'ironie de la chose. Quelques semaines auparavant, c'était lui qui fuyait le possible le Lunéan. Il s'était débrouillé pour passer le moins de temps possible avec Perceval, incapable de faire face à ses émotions. Mais depuis sa conversation avec Guenièvre, Arthur avait cherché à s'excuser auprès de Perceval. Mais son chevalier faisait désormais tout pour l'éviter.

C'était bien simple, Arthur ne le voyait quasiment plus !

L'ancien roi fut à la fois surpris et agacé de découvrir avec quelle facilité le Lunéan arrivait à disparaître. Il avait toujours cru que Perceval faisait partie de ses chevaliers les moins discrets mais Arthur devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Perceval était devenu un véritable fantôme, lui filant sans cesse entre les doigts. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de le convoquer mais Perceval n'était jamais venu. Il avait aussi tenté de le prendre par surprise mais il n'était parvenu à rien.

Son chevalier semblait avoir développé un véritable sixième sens juste pour l'éviter.

Il avait aussi tenté de parler à Perceval à la nuit tombée. Le problème, c'est que le Lunéan ne lui ouvrait pas plus sa porte. Parfois, il lui répondait qu'il était malade et ne voulait pas le contingenter (« Contaminer ! » avait rectifié Arthur de l'autre côté de la porte ). Mais la plus part du temps, il ne pipait pas un mot et laisser son roi gueuler dans le couloir.

Plus d'une fois, Arthur eut envie de prendre une hache et de défoncer la porte. C'était de sa faute si Perceval l'évitait. Il savait pourtant que son chevalier était comme un enfant et qu'avec ses mots, il l'avait rejeté.

Pas étonnant que le chevalier ne veuille plus lui parler…

L'ancien roi était en train de songer à tout ça dans la salle à manger quand Karadoc débarqua en trombe.

_Sire Arthur ! Faut que je vous parle ! S'écria-t-il.

L'ancien roi se pinça l'arrête du nez et se tourna vers le chevalier.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_C'est Perceval ! Il veut rentrer au Pays de Galles !

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et il se releva d'un bon de son siège.

_De quoi ? ! S'exclama-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? !

Karadoc ne perdit pas une seconde pour tout lui raconter. Il avait croisé son ami dans la mâtiné et Perceval lui avait annoncé qu'il allait rentrer chez ses vieux en Caerdydd. Il avait prévu de l'annoncer ce soir à Arthur et de partir dès le lendemain. Perceval lui avait demandé de garder le secret mais Karadoc avait décidé que c'était bien trop important. Il venait tout juste de récupérer son compère et n'avait pas envie de le voir déjà repartir.

_J'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais il a pas voulu m'écouter. Se plaignit Karadoc.

Arthur se massa les tempes, essayant de démêler tout ça. Le comportement de Perceval avait été franchement bizarre mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il décide de partir. Le visage de l'ancien roi s'assombrit quand il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eut avec Perceval il y a bien longtemps.

Le chevalier ne lui avait-il pas dit que, si Arthur ne l'aimait pas, il repartirait au Pays-de-Galles ?

Et vu ce que l'ancien roi lui avait dit, Perceval devait être persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait plus du tout.

_Où est-ce qu'il est là ? Demanda Arthur.

Karadoc réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

_Je crois qu'il est parti pour la forêt.

_La forêt ? À ce temps là ? !

Peu après le repas de midi, une véritable tempête de neige s'était levée. Elle avait obscurcit le ciel d'un coup et tout le monde était rentré se mettre à l'abri. La neige ne cessait de tomber et Arthur était sur que s'il sortait dehors, il en aurait jusqu'aux genoux. Il faudrait être fou pour se balader en forêt avec une météo pareille.

_Il m'a dit qu'il devait rejoindre l'autre type là.

_Un type ? Quel type ? Demanda Arthur.

_ Un type habillait tout en noir qui l'observait depuis un moment. Répondit Karadoc. Ils sont devenu potes je crois.

Le chevalier de Vannes continua de parler mais Arthur ne l'écoutait plus.

Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était stoppé. Il repensa immédiatement à toutes les rumeurs au sujet de Lancelot. Son ancien ami aussi s'était sentit observé pendant des jours par un homme en noir. Mentalement, Arthur revit aussi le "guide" qui l'avait ramené jusqu'à Camelot. L'homme avait été des plus étrange et lui aussi été habillé tout en noir.

Et voilà que Karadoc lui apprenait qu'un type en noir rodait autour de Perceval.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence et au fond de lui, Arthur était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

De la même personne qui semait la folie et la mort sur son passage.

Et si Perceval était avec lui...

Arthur blanchit alors qu'il criait à Karadoc :

_ Trouvez Leodagan et dite lui de ramener le plus de monde possible dans la cour et vite !

_ Sire ? Demanda Karadoc, confus.

L'ancien roi partait déjà en courant quand il répondit d'un ton urgent :

_ Bougez vous ! Perceval est en danger !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt ! See you !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ce dernier chapitre ! 
> 
> Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver et je m'en excuse. J'ai été fortement accaparé par la vie réelle (et une petite poussée de flemme à mis-chapitre aussi…). En tout cas, voilà le dernier chapitre de se concentrer d'amitié entre Arthur et Perceval. J'adore ces deux là ensemble et pour le coup, je suis bien contente d'avoir continuer et finis ce pauvre bout d'OS commençait en 2016 que j'avais totalement abandonné.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Perceval n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste.

Mais là, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était vraiment dans mal barré.

Le chevalier essaya de regarder à nouveau autour de lui mais sans succès. La neige tombait avec force, l'empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres. La tempête menaçait déjà d'éclater quand il avait quitté le château mais Perceval avait cru pouvoir faire l'aller retour avec la forêt. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'homme en noir attendre pour rien. Seulement, la météo avait considérablement empiré une fois qu'il avait mis un pied dans la forêt.

Un violant coup de vent lui fit regretter de ne pas être resté à l'abri. Le froid était absolument mordant, accentuant les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Perceval portait un manteau doublé de fourrure et une écharpe mais il était gelé. La neige lui arrivait désormais jusqu'aux genoux et chaque pas était un peu plus dur. Il se sentait lourd, comme si chacun de ses membres pesaient une tonne.

Mais le froid n'était pas son seul problème.

Le Gallois d'adoption était aussi complètement perdu. Perceval n'était pas fou, il avait tenté de faire demi-tour. Il était à mis-chemin de la porte dimensionnelle quand il décida qu'il était plus prudent de rebrousser chemin. Perceval ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils et la visibilité était devenue vraiment mauvaise. Mais le chevalier se rendit vite compte qu'il avait perdu tout repère. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la tempête mais il était incapable de trouver la sortie. La forêt enneigée semblait s'étendre à l'infini, le piégeant parmi les arbres.

Perceval ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour se paumer. Il avait suffisamment fait l'aller-retour pour connaître le chemin…. Peut-être que la neige l'avait désorienté ?

Le Lunéan s'arrêta un instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa progression devenait de plus en plus difficile et il avait considérablement froid. Le regard de Perceval tomba sur un immense chêne et il fronça les sourcils. Le chevalier avait la sérieuse impression d'être déjà passé devant cet arbre en particulier… Trois fois.

_Je suis dans la merde… Marmonna-t-il.

Dès l'instant où il comprit qu'il était perdu, Perceval appela plusieurs fois l'homme en noir. Il était possible que lui aussi ait ignoré les signes avant coureurs de la tempête. Si c'était le cas, il était préférable pour eux d'être perdu à deux. Ils auraient plus de chance de s'en sortir en unissant leurs forces. Mais ses appels se noyèrent dans le sifflement du vent, le laissant complètement seul. Les animaux aussi avaient fuis pour se mettre à l'abri.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal car la dernière chose que voulait Perceval s'était de tomber sur un loup.

Le chevalier se frotta les bras, essayant désespéramment de se réchauffer. Il était perdu depuis presque une heure et il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Une bourrasque charriant des flocons lui balaya à nouveau le visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir ses cils congelés. Perceval avait tellement froid qu'il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de claquer des dents.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Se forçant à avancer, le Lunéan partit cette fois-ci à l'opposé du chêne. Ses pas devenaient un calvaire et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Perceval avait juste envie de s'arrêter, de s'asseoir un instant pour se reposer. Mais le chevalier savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. S'il se stoppait trop longtemps, il serait incapable de reprendre sa route. Perceval pensa que, s'il était incapable de sortir de la forêt avant la fin de la tempête, il allait devoir trouver rapidement un abris.

Or, le Lunéan ne trouvait aucun endroit où il aurait pu attendre que le mauvais temps se calme.

Il prendrait ensuite un bain bien chaud avant d'aller s'enfuir sous ses couvertures. Une fois que la tempête aura cessé, il ferait ses adieux à tout le monde et partirait refaire sa vie au Pays-de Galles. Il se demanda même si la cabane qu'il avait retaper pendant si longtemps là bas y était encore.

Un éclat bleuté le sortit de ses pensées, surprenant le chevalier. En face de lui, la porte dimensionnelle brillait malgré la tempête. Il était parvenu jusqu'à la clairière du rendez-vous. Perceval écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il était vraiment loin de l'orée de la forêt.

Il fixa la porte avant de marcher dans sa direction.

Perceval n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il était incapable de retourner au château de Léodagan et il n'avait pas envie de mourir gelé. Son avenir était incertain aussi s'il traversait cette porte mais Perceval préférait tenter sa chance. Si le Conseil des Oracles apprenait son retour, ils ne serait pas content du tout mais Perceval leurs expliquerait la situation.

Qui sait ? Ils feraient peut-être preuve de clémence…

Perceval trébucha sur une racine dissimulé et il lâcha un petit cris de surpris quand il tomba par terre. Ses vêtements, tout comme son visage, furent aussitôt couvert de neige. Le froid s'infiltra jusque dans ses os et Perceval en eut brièvement le souffle coupé. Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba aussi vite.

Son corps était à bout, épuisé de le garder en vie.

Perceval leva les yeux, regardant la porte qui était à moins de trois mètres de lui.

_Allez… Allez… debout… S'encouragea-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le chevalier serra les dents et il se redressa sur les coudes avec un effort sur-humain. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici alors que la porte était aussi proche. Perceval n'allait pas se laisser recouvrir par la neige comme un vulgaire tronc d'arbre. Il était de question que sa vie s'achève aussi bêtement, terrassée par une tempête de neige. Vu l'hiver qui s'annonçait, Perceval savait très bien que personne ne retrouverait son corps avant le dégel.

Son entourage se poseraient des questions, se demandant où il avait disparu. Karadoc leur dirait peut-être qu'il avait décidé de rentrer en douce au Pays-de-Galles. Le Lunéan se doutait que certains le croiraient alors que d'autres se mettraient à sa recherche… Ou bien peut-être qu'ils en auront tous assez de ses départs et retours incessant. Ils se diront sûrement que c'était tant mieux, qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir de toute façon…

Le visage de son roi se rappela soudain à lui et Perceval secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas faire un coup pareil à Arthur. Ce dernier avait déjà mal vécu l'idée que le Lunéan ait tant abandonné pour lui alors s'il mourait…

Le chevalier n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son roi. Arthur ne voulait peut-être plus le voir mais Perceval ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il ne causerait pas de chagrin inutile à son roi, c'était hors de question.

Poussé par cette idée, Perceval réussit enfin à se mettre debout. Sa vision se brouilla un instant et il eut dû mal à se concentrer sur son environnement. Seule la lumière de la porte était capable de le guider dans cette tempête. Perceval fit un pas chancelant dans sa direction, tendant un bras vers elle.

Au bout du troisième pas, le Lunéan s'effondra à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas la force d'essayer de se relever. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de toute vie et il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouvert. La joue dans la neige, Perceval fixa la porte dimensionnelle qui était si proche et pourtant si loin.

Il entendit soudain des bruits étouffés s'approcher de lui. Perceval cru d'abord à un animal et il releva la tête comme il pu. Il fut surpris de voir l'homme en noir se tenir à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci ne lui vint pas en aide ni ne fit le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever. Le froid glaciale ne semblait avoir aucune prise lui malgré la neige qui recouvrait son manteau noir.

_C'est presque drôle quand on y pense. Fit-il. Si vous n'aviez pas utiliser votre magie pour guérir Arthur, je n'aurai peut-être jamais su que vous étiez un Lunéan.

_ Quoi ? Murmura Perceval d'une voix faible.

Bizarrement, il n'était plus surpris que ça par le comportement de Méléagant. Au fond de lui, il avait su que quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cet homme. Mais Perceval avait préféré ignorer son instinct et il avait continué de le fréquenter. Le chevalier ne savait pas qui il était vraiment mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'avait rien d'amical.

Méléagant le fixa sans bouger, imperturbable malgré la tempête.

_ Vous allez mourir pour avoir sauvé votre roi. Déclara-t-il.

_J'vais mourir...Parce que vous voulez pas m'aider surtout… Marmonna Perceval.

Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux tant il était à bout de force. Le chevalier entendit encore des bruits de pas dans la neige alors que Méléagant s'éloignait de lui.

_ Votre roi avait raison. Dit l'homme en noir. Vous auriez dû rester sur la Lune.

Le Lunéan n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il avait disparu. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, au bord de l'inconscience. Perceval décida alors que, foutu pour foutu, autant vraiment tout tenter.

Il inspira tant bien que mal, l'air lui brûlant les poumons, et il appela à lui sa magie. C'était exactement le genre de situation où ses pouvoirs pourraient lui sauver la vie. Il serait capable de créer un cocon de chaleur comme lui avait apprit un jour Awen. Une technique simple et efficace que les Lunéans avaient mis au point pour voyager dans l'espace.

Le chevalier inspira encore quelque fois avant de plonger à la source de ses pouvoirs.

_Il se retrouva à nouveau devant la fameuse porte verrouillée. Perceval ne perdit pas une seconde et il agrippa immédiatement la poignée. Il mobilisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, tirant dessus à de nombreuses reprises. Plus d'une fois, la porte grinça sous ses assauts mais elle ne bougea pas un instant. Perceval y mit toute sa volonté, refusant de s'avouer vaincu. C'était sa magie qui se trouvait derrière et il était grand temps qu'il la récupère !_

_Mais le froid était en train de gagner cette guerre et même mentalement, Perceval fut rapidement épuisé. Plus ses forces s'amenuisaient dans la réalité et plus elles faiblissaient ici aussi. Le Lunéan recula alors de quelques pas, se préparant pour un dernier assaut. Soilleir lui avait plusieurs fois répété que la magie était une question de projection. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer très fort sur ce qu'il voulait pour l'avoir. Perceval n'avait jamais été très doué à ce jeux mais quand sa vie était dans la balance, il pouvait faire des efforts considérables._

_Le Lunéan visualisa la porte céder sous l'impact et libérer sa magie. Il l'imagina plusieurs fois de suite avant de prendre son élan. Perceval se jeta de toute ses forces comme la porte, essayant de l'enfoncer avec son épaule. Il heurta de plein fouet le bois dans un bruit sourd. Le son retentit tout autour de lui mais rien ne se passa._

_Les jambes de Perceval le lâchèrent il glissa contre la porte. Il n'était même pas parvenu à l'égratigner… Adossé contre le bois, le chevalier pouvait sentir sa magie de l'autre côté. Ses pouvoirs réagissaient à ses appels sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Le verrou qu'avait installé le Conseil des Oracles été des plus solides._

_Perceval sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait mourir tout seul dans cette foutue forêt tout ça parce que les Lunéans avaient des règles à la con sur l'utilisation de la magie._

_« Vous allez mourir pour avoir sauvé votre roi » Avait dit l'homme en noir._

_« Et alors ? ». Songea soudain Perceval avant de s'évanouir. « Même s'il m'aime plus, je le referai sans hésiter»_

**oOoOo**

Inconscient, le Lunéan ne vit pas un petit miracle se produire.

Il ne vit pas la bouger d'à peine quelque millimètres. Il ne vit pas non plus une mince tentacule en profiter pour s'échapper. Elle s'enroula délicatement autour de son poignet. La dernière tentative désespérée de Perceval avait finis par porter ses fruits. Le sceau du Conseil avait été fragilisé et maintenant que le Lunéan était au bord de la mort, il l'était encore plus.

Mais la porte tenait encore bon, empêchant Perceval de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Seulement, cette petite tentacule de lumière n'était pas négligeable non plus.

Cette infime partie de magie « suspendis » l'état de Perceval.

Quinze minutes.

Elle lui gagna quinze minutes de vie supplémentaire.

… Les secours avaient intérêts à se dépêcher

**oOoOo**

« Si je le retrouve, je le tue. » Se répéta pour la centième fois Arthur.

L'ancien roi arpentait la forêt avec difficulté, son beau-père à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux gelés et Arthur pouvait entendre Leodagan maugréer aussi contre Perceval. Cela n'avait pas été facile de réunir suffisamment d'hommes prêt à sortir en pleine tempête. Ils n'avaient pas très envie d'aller cavaler dans la forêt avec un temps pareil. Mais Leodagan ne leur avait pas trop laissé le choix. Le roi de Carmélide avait été surprenamment conciliant avec les demandes d'Arthur.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Quand Leodagan était venu le rejoindre, en compagnie de Karadoc, l'ancien roi vibrait presque d'inquiétude. Il avait même gueulé, devant l'hésitation de son beau-père à réunir ses hommes, qu'il irait tout seul si personne ne se bougeait.

_Perceval ! Hurla Arthur, essayant de se faire entendre par dessus le vent.

La tempête de neige était toujours aussi forte, renforçant la théorie de Merlin. Le druide l'avait rejoint avant qu'il ne quitte le château. Il lui avait dit que la météo n'était pas normale, qu'elle avait été provoqué par quelqu'un. Arthur ne savait pas si c'était possible mais pour lui, c'était totalement un coup de l'homme en noir. Son chevalier partait rejoindre un mystérieux type sans nom et une violente tempête de neige éclatait subitement ?

Si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, Arthur en mangerait sa botte.

_ Nan mais c'est pas vrai… Où il est ce con ? Pesta Leodagan.

_Regardez bien autour de vous. Lui répondit Arthur. Si jamais il est tombé…

L'ancien roi n'eut pas le cœur de finir sa phrase. Tous deux savaient très bien que si Perceval s'était laissé recouvert par la neige, ils ne le retrouveraient qu'au printemps. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, cherchant leur ami disparu. Arthur se frotta les mains pour essayer de les réchauffer avec une grimace. Ils ne pourraient éternellement fouiller la forêt. Bientôt, ils devraient rentrer pour se mettre à l'abri.

Leur but était de retrouver un homme, pas d'en perdre vingt de plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que Leodagan ne demande :

_Dîtes, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous et Perceval ?

_Comment ça ?

_Des serviteurs vous on vu faire plusieurs fois le pied de grue devant sa porte sans qu'il vous ouvre. Répondit son beau-père. Et avant ça vous aviez l'air de l'éviter.

Arthur tourna la tête, fixant obstinément les arbres devant lui.

_ C'est pas vos affaires ce qui se passe entre moi et Perceval. Grommela-t-il.

_Ah mais détrompez-vous ! S'exclama Leodagan. Si c'est à cause de ça que j'suis en train de me cailler les miches en pleine tempête, j'ai le droit de savoir !

L'ancien roi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son beau-père n'avait pas tord dans le fond. Il mettait potentiellement en danger la vie de tous ceux l'ayant suivis dans la forêt, tout ça à cause de son erreur. La moindre des choses était au moins de leur dire pourquoi Arthur été obligé d'organiser une telle battue.

_J'ai merdé. Avoua-t-il. Quand j'ai compris tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour moi, pour revenir ici… J'ai mal réagis et maintenant je crois qu'il m'en veux.

Leodagan haussa un sourcil rendu blanc par le givre. L'idée que Perceval puisse en vouloir à Arthur était tellement incongrue qu'il avait dû mal à le croire.

_Vous êtes sur que vous exagérez pas un peu ? Demanda-t-il. I

_Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur la Lune. Déclara Arthur.

Son beau-père marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant l'ancien roi de Bretagne. Leodagan secoua la tête avant de répondre, presque impressionné :

_ Ah nan mais là chapeau, vous avez vraiment fait fort !

_Rooh ça va hein ! S'exclama Arthur.

Il savait très bien qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas la peine que son beau-père en rajoute une couche.

_ Même moi qui suis pas toujours très fin question sentiment, je me rend compte que vous avez déconné à plein régime là. Ajouta Leodagan.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à lui dire de la fermer, quand il fut couper par un brusque cris :

_Hey ! On l'a trouvé ! Il est là !

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant de filer en direction du cris. Cependant, leur progression fut ralentit par la neige. Elle était épaisse, s'accrochant à leurs jambes. Une distance qu'ils auraient parcouru en cinq minutes voyait son temps multipliait par trois. Avec un peu d'acharnement, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière, complètement essoufflés.

C'était Merlin et Bohort qui avaient retrouvé le Gallois d'adoption. Ils étaient penchés au dessus de lui, chassant la neige qui l'avait presque recouvert. Arthur s'approcha d'eux en courant en courant mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de Perceval.

Ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuté et il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses vêtements étaient trempés par la neige, lui donnant un air absolument misérable. Pas un seul instant il n'ouvrit les yeux. L'ancien roi vit Merlin chercher frénétiquement un pouls et il sentit son cœur se stopper. Il se revit, plusieurs années en arrière, pénétrer dans cette pièce à Rome. Arthur se souvint de Manilius, étendu dans une marre de sang. Parfois, ses yeux sans vie revenaient encore hanter ses cauchemars. Ils semblaient presque l'accuser, lui crier _« Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû revenir ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?!"_

Ce jour là, il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Et il était hors de question qu'il perde aussi Perceval.

Merlin leva la tête vers lui et il s'exclama :

_Il est pas encore mort ! Mais faut se grouiller !

Le soulagement que ressentit Arthur fut si brutal que ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher. Il vit Merlin déboucher une fiole et la faire avaler tant que mal à Perceval. La moitié du contenu coula sur les joues du chevalier mais le druide eut quand même l'air satisfait.

_Il faut vite le ramener au château. Déclara-t-il. Ce que je lui ai donné devrait l'aider à tenir le voyage.

D'autres soldats arrivèrent dans la clairière et Arthur ordonna au plus costaud de porter Perceval. Il en envoya deux autres crier au alentours qu'ils avaient retrouver le chevalier.

_Hey, c'est pas une porte dimensionnelle ce truc ? Demanda soudain Leodagan.

L'ancien roi se tourna vers son beau-père et il écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur le Lunéan qu'il avait ignoré tout le reste. Mais une porte dimensionnelle se trouvait bien là, plantée au beau-milieu de cette clairière. Sa lumière bleu pulsait doucement et Arthur sentit ses entrailles se tordre.

Depuis quand cette porte était là ? Est-ce que l'homme en noir l'avait fait apparaître ? Où menait-elle ? Est-ce que Perceval avait voulu la franchir ?

Une foule de question tourbillonna dans l'esprit d'Arthur mais il secoua vivement la tête.

Tout ça devrait attendre car le plus important pour le moment, c'était de sauver Perceval.

**oOoOo**

Le voyage de retour lui avait paru incroyablement long.

Etonnament, Merlin avait joué les guides pour les sortir de la forêt. Il leur rappela qu'il était un druide et que, même déchaînée et pervertie, la nature restait son alliée. Sans lui, ils se seraient probablement perdu aussi.

Une fois au château, Perceval fut installé dans sa chambre. Des servantes le débarrassèrent de ses vêtements trempés et lui en enfilèrent de nouveaux. Des couvertures chaudes furent entassées sur le chevalier et Merlin lui fit boire deux autres potions. Perceval lâcha quelques grognements faibles mais resta inconscient tout du long. Après s'être changé aussi, Arthur avait attendu dans le couloir que tout le monde sorte. Merlin fut le dernier à quitter le chevet de Perceval. Il rassura l'ancien roi, lui disant que le Lunéan semblait tirer d'affaire. Il avait bien réagit aux potions qu'il lui avait donné. Le druide reviendrait le lendemain matin pour l'examiner.

_Vous devriez aller vous reposer aussi. Proposa Merlin.

_ Peut-être plus tard… Soupira Arthur.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Perceval maintenant. L'ancien roi avait l'impression que s'il le perdait encore une fois de vue, le chevalier aller vraiment finir par disparaître. Merlin lui fit un sourire compatissant avant d'aller regagner le laboratoire. Une fois seul, Arthur rentra dans la chambre de Perceval. Il y avait un petit tabouret dans la pièce et l'ancien roi s'assit dessus. Il fixa le Lunéan, soulagé de voir un peu de couleur sur ses joues. Ses lèvres aussi étaient redevenues normales. Il était encore trop pâle au goût d'Arthur mais au moins il était vivant.

Enveloppé dans sa propre couverture, il veilla son chevalier jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Épuisé, Arthur finit par s'endormir, non sans ignorer qu'il aurait un sacré mal de dos le lendemain.

**oOoOo**

Arthur était en train de rêver, cette fois-ci il en était sûr.

L'ancien roi regarda le cercle de blé au milieu duquel il se trouvait. C'était exactement comme la fois où Perceval lui avait parlé en rêve. Il n'y avait aucun sons, pas le moindre souffle de vent et une pleine lune éclairée le ciel nocturne. Pendant un instant, Arthur se demanda si son chevalier n'essayait pas de communiquer avec lui de cette façon.

Mais cette hypothèse fut balayée par l'arrivée d'une femme dans le cercle de culture.

Elle semblait à peine plus vieille que Guenièvre et pourtant, ses cheveux étaient d'une gris presque blanc. Ils étaient réunis en une natte qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec une telle sévérité qu'Arthur dû retenir un mouvement de cet instant, le regard de l'inconnue n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa mère…

_Alors c'est vous Arthur Pendragon. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

L'ancien roi hocha lentement la tête et la femme le jaugea des pieds à la tête.

_ Si vous saviez à quel point je me retiens de vous foutre une tarte. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Arthur la dévisagea et cette fois-ci, il recula vraiment d'un pas.

_ Nan mais ça va pas bien de dire ça ? ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis d'abord, vous êtes qui ? !

L'inconnue lissa d'une main un pan de sa robe noir brodé d'argent avant de se présenter :

_Je m'appelle Soilleir Haul et comme vous vous en doutez, je suis une Lunéane.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il avait en face de lui la gardienne de Perceval. Ce dernier l'avait mentionné plusieurs fois avec beaucoup d'affection. Il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait la Lunéane depuis son enfance et qu'elle l'avait aidé quand il était retourné sur la Lune. Sur ce point, Arthur ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier de s'être occupé du chevalier. C'était aussi Soilleir qui avait apprit à Perceval à communiquer avec les Terriens, à les observer...

Ah.

_ Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous voulez me mettre une tarte maintenant. Marmonna l'ancien roi.

_Et franchement se serait mérité. Répondit Soilleir d'un air dédaigneux.

Arthur hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas donner tort à la Lunéane. A sa place, il aurait lui aussi envie de péter les genoux à l'imbécile qui avait causé tant de détresse à Perceval. Soilleir le fixa encore un instant avant de lâcher un soupir.

_ Enfin bon… Je suis pas uniquement là pour vous menacer.

_Vous aviez l'air bien partie pourtant. Répondit Arthur.

Soilleir lui jeta un regard noir et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer au plus malin. Il ne devait pas oublier que les Lunéans étaient dotés de magie. Arthur ne connaissait pas l'étendue de leurs capacités et il n'avait pas très envie d'en avoir la démonstration.

_Il faut que je sache quelque chose d'important. Déclara Soilleir avec sérieux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Est-ce que vous tenez à Perceval ?

La question prit au dépourvu l'ancien roi qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

_Bien sûr que je tiens à lui. Répondit-il honnêtement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir dix ans à cette question. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile avec son chevalier mais il tenait à lui. Arthur se souciait de tous ses proches mais il devait bien l'avouer, Perceval avait une place particulière. A bien des égards, le Gallois d'adoption était comme un gamin et plus d'une fois, Arthur l'avait traité comme tel.

Guenièvre avait raison, il adorait cette andouille.

Soilleir plissa les yeux avant de demander avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous l'avez traité comme vous l'avez fait depuis son retour ?

_Je…

_Vous vous rendez compte que vous lui avez briser le cœur à vous comporter comme un con ? Le coupa-t-elle.

L'ancien roi sentit un regain de culpabilité lui vriller les entrailles.

_Je sais. Marmonna-t-il. Je sais que j'ai merdé et que je lui ai fait du mal.

Il marqua une pause avant de dire doucement :

_Mais je tiens vraiment à Perceval, c'est mon chevalier… _Mon ami._ J'ai voulu m'excuser auprès de lui ces dernières semaines mais il était…

Arthur laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Soilleir la compléta :

_Tombé sous l'influence de cet homme.

_Vous savez qui sait ? S'exclama Arthur, surpris.

La gardienne fit une grimace et elle secoua la tête.

_ Je pouvais sentir qu'une influence négative planait autour de Perceval. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais quand il rejoignait cet individu, je ne pouvais presque pas voir ce qui se passait. C'était comme si un voile se posait sur eux à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Arthur eut un frisson en entendant ça.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques heures. L'homme en noir n'était probablement pas humain. Il semblait bien trop insaisissable et influent pour un être terrestre. Arthur se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un esprit ou alors d'un sorcier ayant perdu son humanité.

Si c'était bien la même personne que lui et Lancelot avaient rencontré alors Perceval avait faillis devenir également l'une de ses victimes.

La vision de Perceval étendu dans la neige lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Le Lunéan avait eut beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Merlin lui avait même avoué, une fois au château, que cela c'était joué à quelques minutes.

Arthur ne voulait plus revivre ça.

Peu importe qui était véritablement l'homme en noir. Arthur trouverait le moyen de lui faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

_Méfiez-vous de cet individu. Fit Soilleir. Il a tout l'air d'être un porteur de Mort.

_Je ferai passer le message. Répondit Arthur. Je dirai à tout le monde de se méfier d'un éventuel type habillé de noir qui n'a pas l'air net.

La Lunéane hocha distraitement la tête. Elle sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant de soupirer longuement. Arthur se demanda pourquoi ses yeux avaient l'air soudain aussi triste.

_Promettez moi un truc. Déclara-t-elle.

_Vous promettre quoi ? Demanda Arthur, surpris.

Franchement, Soilleir ne manquait pas de toupet. Elle l'avait menacé de le frapper et voilà qu'elle lui demandait maintenant une faveur. Cela lui fit un peu penser à l'une de ses rencontres avec sa demi-sœur. Mais contrairement à Anna, les motivations de Soilleir étaient beaucoup moins tordues.

Et surtout, elle n'avait pas essayé de le tuer.

_Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul a voir eut peur en le voyant inconscient dans cette forêt. Dit-elle doucement.

Soilleir ferma brièvement les yeux, revivant sans doute cette horrible scène.

_ Je ne peux plus parler à Perceval et je ne peux plus le protéger non plus. Ajouta la Lunéane.

_Parce qu'il a été banni c'est ça ? Demanda Arthur.

Soilleir hocha la tête avant de regarder l'ancien roi.

_ Alors je vous prie, prenez soin de lui pour moi. Dit-elle solennellement.

Cette demande semblait lui tenir énormément à cœur… Mais elle était inutile.

Arthur savait déjà qu'il veillerait sur Perceval. Il était hors de question que l'homme en noir lui mette à nouveau la main de dessus. Il était hors de question qu'il revive la même chose que dans la forêt. Pourtant, Arthur savait que ce n'était pas gagné. Il devait d'abord restaurer sa relation avec Perceval et le dissuader de rentrer au Pays-de-Galles. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, Arthur n'avait plus envie que le Lunéan parte trop loin de lui.

_Je vous le promet. Déclara-t-il sur le même ton.

Soilleir eut l'air rassuré mais après un rapide coup d'œil à la Lune, elle grimaça. Arthur en déduisit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui parler.

_Je vais devoir y aller mais vous pourrez dire à Perceval qu'il a le bonjour de tout le monde et qu'on pense à lui ?

_Oui bien sur.

Son chevalier semblait vraiment s'être fait de bons amis sur la Lune. L'ancien roi trouvait ça vraiment dommage qu'il ne pourrait plus les revoir.

_Ah ! S'exclama Soilleir. Une dernière chose.

Elle s'approcha d'Arthur qui haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Soilleir l'agrippa soudain par son haut et le tira vers elle. Ils se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez et Arthur fut surpris de la force de la Lunéan.

_Si vous rebrisez le cœur de mon protégé, je me débrouille pour descendre sur Terre et vous foutre ma main dans la gueule.

Arthur déglutit, ne doutant pas un seul instant des paroles de Soilleir. Il hocha la tête et la Lunéane le lâcha. Elle recula et Arthur en fit de même. Brièvement, l'ancien roi songea qu'il allait devoir faire très attention à la manière dont il traitait Perceval. Sa gardienne semblait prête à risquer le bannissement si ça lui permettait de venger le Gallois d'adoption.

Arthur ne donnait pas cher de l'homme en noir si Soilleir lui tombait dessus un jour.

_Bonne chance pour la suite Arthur Pendragon. Le salua la Lunéane.

Ce fut la dernière chose que l'ancien roi entendit avant de se réveiller.

**oOoOo**

Perceval se réveilla dès le lendemain.

Il se sentait groggy et il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Le chevalier se frotta les yeux, essayant de remettre les idées en place. Il se souvenait de la tempête de neige, du froid dévastateur… Il se souvenait aussi de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier avait montré son vrai visage, n'ayant jamais été de son côté. Il se souvenait aussi des paroles qu'il avait prononcé et Perceval eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Bien fait pour ce connard, il avait survécu !

Le chevalier était en train de se redresser quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Arthur rentra dans la pièce, un plateau entre les mains. Il y avait dessus une tasse fumante et un bol contenant une mixture un peu bizarre. L'ancien roi fut surprit de voir Perceval réveillé. Le chevalier, lui, fut surpris de voir tout simplement Arthur dans sa chambre. Ce dernier posa le plateau sur les genoux de Perceval et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Il s'était effectivement bousillé le dos sur le tabouret et n'était pas prêt de se réinstaller dessus.

_Je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que vous me faite une peur pareille. Dit-il sévèrement. Interdiction de retourner se balader en pleine tempête.

Malgré le ton employé, Arthur n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui. Arthur lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, comment ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Ils l'avaient ramené inconscient au château et l'ancien roi l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Perceval fut à nouveau surpris en apprenant ça. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas cru qu'Arthur ferait une chose pareille pour lui. Mais Perceval réalisa aussi qu'il avait vraiment faillit y passer. Si Karadoc n'avait pas été voir Arthur, il serait mort.

_Désolé Sir. S'excusa le chevalier.

Arthur secoua la tête, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il désigna le plateau de la main avant de lui dire :

_Faut que vous buvez et mangez tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau, ordre de Merlin.

Perceval prit la tasse et fut surpris par le goût amer de la décoction. Franchement, le druide aurait pu y mettre un peu de miel…. L'espèce de bouilli n'était pas vraiment mieux mais il avait tellement faim qu'il dévora rapidement tout le contenu.

_J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. Finit par lui dire Arthur.

_ Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Demanda Perceval, curieux.

Mentalement, Arthur fit le tris entre ses questions et commença par la plus « facile ».

_ Vous étiez inconscient près d'une porte dimensionnelle….Vous comptiez la prendre ?

Perceval se souvint qu'il avait essayer de gagner la porte pour échapper à l'hypothermie. Il n'avait fait ça que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix alors il répondit simplement :

_ Pour éviter de crever de froid mais sinon je l'aurai pas prise vu qu'elle mène sur la Lune.

Arthur fut surpris d'entendre ça mais il se souvint de ce que Perceval lui avait dit à son retour. Le chevalier lui avait expliqué qu'à cause de son bannissement, il ne pourrait plus rentrer là haut. Tout retour injustifié sur la Lune serait puni de la mort. Cette information n'avait fait qu'empirer la culpabilité que ressentait Arthur.

_ Mais vous saviez que la porte était là ? Demanda-t-il. Leodagan m'a affirmé que personne ne lui avait jamais signalé un tel truc sur son royaume.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'Arthur à ce sujet.

_C'est l'homme en noir qui me l'a montré. Dit-il.

A la mention de cette personne, Arthur se raidit et son visage devint plus sérieux.

_ Et cet homme en noir, vous savez qui s'est ?

Le Lunéan essaya de se rappeler toutes les conversations qu'il avait eut avec ce type. Il ne lui avait jamais révéler son nom ni même parlé de lui. A bien y réfléchir, Perceval ne savait pratiquement rien de lui.

_J'sais pas son nom. Répondit-il. Il m'a juste dit un jour qu'il n'était pas de ce monde.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant.

_Vous pourriez me le décrire ?

Perceval hocha la tête et s'évertua à donner la description la plus fidèle possible. L'inconnu avait beau porter sa capuche, le chevalier avait réussis quelque fois à voir son visage. Seulement, plus son portrait avançait et plus Arthur blanchissait. Ce dernier finit par se prendre le visage entre les mains avant de murmurer :

_Putain c'est bien le même mec…

_Le même mec ?

_Perceval, faut plus que vous alliez voir ce type. Déclara Arthur, éluant sa question. Si jamais vous retombez dessus, vous vous barrez en courant.

Son ton était urgent et sans appel. C'était le même qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait ordonné à son chevalier de ne pas sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux ces dernières semaines, Perceval avait juste envie de lui faire plaisir, comme toujours.

_Oh ba je risque pas de retourner lui parler vu ce qu'il m'a dit pendant la tempête. Répondit Perceval.

_ Il est venu vous parler ? S'inquiéta Arthur.

_Je l'ai vu avant de tomber dans les pommes. Expliqua le Lunéan. Il m'a dit que j'allais mourir car je vous ai sauvé la vie.

Il avait été à deux doigts de l'inconscience et pourtant, les paroles de l'homme en noir étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. L'inconnu lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir pour avoir sauvé Arthur mais aussi qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur la Lune.

Perceval en avait sérieusement marre qu'on lui dise ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne pas sur Terre ?

L'ancien roi se frotta le visage d'un air las avant de baisser la tête.

_ Je suis désolé, vous êtes devenu sa cible par ma faute. Finit-il par dire.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

L'étincelle de culpabilité qu'il voyait si souvent briller dans son regard était de retour. Perceval grogna intérieurement et il se retint de hurler de frustration.

Ah non, Arthur n'allait pas encore remettre ça !

_ Sans moi, cet homme en noir ne se serez pas intéressé à vous. Marmonna l'autre homme. Déjà que vous avez tant perdu à cause de moi alors si en plus maintenant…

_ Mais vous avez pas finis avec ça ? ! Cria soudain Perceval.

Arthur resta bouche bée, ne s'étant jamais fait crier dessus par le Lunéan. Perceval n'avait jamais été ouvertement en colère contre lui. Seulement, le chevalier en avait assez du comportement d'Arthur. Il restait empêtrait dans ses sentiments négatifs, blessant sans le vouloir les gens autour de lui. Ca lui faisait mal de voir Arthur comme ça mais il était aussi en colère contre lui.

Perceval était en colère de le voir agir comme s'il était incapable de prendre des décisions.

_ J'en ai marre de vous entendre me rabâcher que j'aurai pas dû vous sauvez, que j'aurai pas dû abandonner la Lune ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une myriade d'émotion passa sur le visage d'Arthur mais Perceval ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

_Mais je l'ai fais ! Poursuivit-il. Je l'ai fait et je le regretterai jamais de vous avoir sauvé la vie. Et ça, c'est parce que je tiens à vous ! Parce que vous êtes mon roi et que je vous aime beaucoup !

Il marqua une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Je regrette pas ce que j'ai fais alors pourquoi vous pouvez pas l'accepter ? Ajouta-t-il, exaspéré.

Encore fatigué par son hypothermie, Perceval se sentit instantanément vidé après sa tirade. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur derrière lui et regarda Arthur. Ce dernier était toujours sous le choc et ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

_ En faite si, y a peut-être une chose que je regrette…. Murmura doucement Perceval. C'est que maintenant, vous m'aimez plus.

Déjà chamboulé par tout ce qu'il avait entendu, l'ancien roi écarquilla les yeux avant de vivement protester :

_Mais non ! Bien sur que non !

Il avait l'air sincère mais le Lunéan secoua la tête.

_Alors pourquoi vous m'avez évité après mon retour ?L'accusa Perceval. Pourquoi vous m'avez dit que j'aurai dû rester sur la Lune ? Vous croyez qu'on fait ça quand on aime quelqu'un ?

Le chevalier sentit les larmes monter et il les chassa d'un revers de manche. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer devant Arthur où il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. L'ancien roi eut une petite grimace en le voyant faire. Il détestait voir Perceval dans un état pareil. Il espérait aussi sincèrement que Soilleir ne soit pas en train de les observer. S'il faisait pleurer Perceval, il craignait qu'elle trouve vraiment un moyen de venir le frapper.

_Vous avez raison, je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec vous. Murmura-t-il.

Le chevalier eut un instant de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'Arthur s'excuse facilement.

_Je vous ai évité parce que j'arrivai pas à faire face à tous vos sacrifices. Expliqua Arthur. J'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute, que je vous avez privé d'une vie qui avait l'air de beaucoup vous plaire.

Il regarda Perceval dans les yeux et ajouta sincèrement :

_J'ai parlé et agit sous le coup de l'émotion et je le regrette.

Le Lunéan resta silencieux avant de demander presque timidement :

_Alors vous auriez pas préféré que je reste sur la Lune en faite ?

L'ancien roi réfléchit vraiment à cette question.

Quand il avait pris pour le bannissement, les pouvoirs de Perceval et ses courbatures, si. Il aurait préféré que son chevalier reste sur son monde d'origine. Mais dès l'instant où il avait dit ça à Perceval, il l'avait immédiatement regretté. Si Perceval était resté là haut, il lui aurait horriblement manqué. Arthur ne serait pas vu remettre de l'ordre dans le royaume de Logres sans le Lunéan à ses côtés.

_ Non et je suis content que vous soyez là. Finit-il par répondre.

L'ancien roi se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Perceval. Le chevalier le regarda dans les yeux, l'air interrogatif.

_Je vous aime Perceval, faut pas que vous doutiez ça. Déclara Arthur.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avoué ça aux gens auxquels il tenait. Mais si quelqu'un mérité de l'entendre cette fois-ci, c'était bien Perceval. Pendant une seconde, l'ancien roi cru que son chevalier allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais Perceval cligna rapidement des yeux plusieurs fois, se retenant difficilement. Il fixa Arthur avec un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler un enfant s'apprêtant à demander quelque chose à ses parents.

_Sir ? Tenta-t-il. Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

Arthur faillit répondre « non » par réflexe. Mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Perceval avait bien mérité un geste d'affection. Une étreinte était même pas cher payer vu tout ce que le Lunéan avait vécu. Arthur hocha la tête et se pencha pour être à la porté de Perceval. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde, passant ses bras autour des épaules de son roi. Arthur lui rendit son étreinte après une seconde d'hésitation. Perceval ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant ces moments qui étaient des plus rares.

Le Lunéan finit par lâcher son roi et celui-ci se rassit sur le bord du lit. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, chacun se remettant de ses émotions.

_Au faite, Soilleir et tous vos potes de là bas vous passent le bonjour. Lui annonça Arthur.

D'abord surpris, le visage de Perceval s'illumina en entendant ça.

_Vous avez vu Soilleir ?

_Elle est venue me parler en rêve vu qu'elle peut plus le faire avec vous. Expliqua l'ancien roi.

_Ouais c'est tellement chiant que j'puisse plus lui parler. Soupira Perceval.

Le chevalier avait beau lui dire qu'il ne regrettait pas ses choix, Arthur voyait bien que sa gardienne lui manquait. Ses amis Lunéans avaient laissé un vide qu'il sera difficile, voir impossible de combler. Arthur le regarda d'un air compatissant avant de grimacer légèrement en repensant à Soilleir.

_ Elle à l'air très...protectrice à votre égard.

_Ben j'ai été son protégé pendant vachement longtemps. Répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules. Elle a même continué de m'aider quand j'étais là haut. Kelyn arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle agissait comme une grande sœur.

Cette idée fit tiquer Arthur qui demanda avec curiosité :

_ Au fait, vous avez de la famille sur la Lune ?

_ Soilleir m'a dit que mes parents étaient morts quand j'étais dans mes vingt ans.

_ Merde…. Souffla l'ancien roi. Je suis désolé.

Perceval resta pensif quelque instants avant de secouer doucement la tête.

_ C'est triste ouais… Mais je les connaissais pas. Répondit-il. Ça fait moins mal que si c'était mes parents du Pays-de-Galles.

Arthur se dit que son chevalier avait probablement raison. Il était difficile d'avoir du chagrin pour des personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas. Être lié par le sang ne faisait pas tout et Perceval n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents Lunéans.

_Mais j'ai rencontré des oncles, des tantes et des cousins. Poursuivit Perceval. Dans l'ensemble ils étaient cools mais la plus part vivait pas à Enedh et y en avait aussi qui étaient pas très jouasses que je foire mon Destin comme ça.

Ceux qui pensaient ça était des cons, d'après l'humble avis d'Arthur.

Au final Perceval semblait plus attaché à ses amis qu'à sa famille Lunéane. Arthur ressentit à nouveau un pic de culpabilité l'envahir à cette idée mais il se dépêcha de le faire taire. Perceval avait fait ses choix et même si c'était dur, Arthur se devait de les accepter.

L'ancien roi préféra changer de sujet et d'abordé une idée qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours.

_Dîtes, ça vous direz plus tard de m'apprendre le Tourne-Lune ? Demanda-t-il.

_Vous connaissez ce jeu ? Fit Perceval, surpris.

Arthur hocha la tête et fut intérieurement content de voir un sourire fendre le visage de son chevalier.

_Ma femme m'a dit que vous aviez essayé de lui apprendre à y jouer. Expliqua Arthur. Elle s'entraîne tous les soirs pour pouvoir jouer avec vous.

Perceval fut infiniment touché par le comportement de Guenièvre. Sa reine avait eut l'air embarrassé de ne pas comprendre ses explications. Mais le chevalier avait simplement cru qu'elle avait mis tout ça de côté, comme le faisait souvent Karadoc avec les jeux du Pays-de-Galles. Perceval réalisa soudain que l'homme en noir avait tort. Son entourage faisait des efforts pour le comprendre. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une personne, bientôt deux, mais pour Perceval c'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'avait pas besoin que tous le comprenne, juste les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Le chevalier sentit un poids quitter son cœur.

Il sourit à Arthur avant de s'exclamer :

_Je vous apprend ça quand vous voulez Sir !

**oOoOo**

Au loin, Meleagant observait le château de Carmélide.

Pour la deuxième fois, le Lunan avait ruiné ses plans. Le chevalier avait survécu alors même qu'il était au bord de la mort. L'homme en noir était pourtant sur qu'il allait mourir dans cette tempête. Meleagant soupçonnait l'intervention de la magie de Perceval. Peut-être avait-il réussit à la récupérer brièvement, juste le temps que les secours arrivent.

Le chevalier était décidément plein de surprise et Meleagant devait se l'avouer, cela l'amusait. Il avait perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Il avait encore de nombreuses occasions pour accomplir sa mission. Il parviendrait à obtenir la mort d'Arthur et il trouverait même un moyen d'entraîner Perceval dans sa chute.

Si le Lunéan persistait à vouloir rester aux côtés de son roi, il partagerait son Destin.

_Profitez bien de cette victoire. Dit-il avant de disparaître. Cela ne durera pas.


End file.
